The Dark Lord Strazio
by Dracula Backwards
Summary: You wanna know what the book's like? Read it. Dark!harry. Star Warsy. Harry Potter is tossed aside, struck from the history books. He'll come back. and he'll come for blood. Watch out wizarding world, Strazio has risen Dumbledore/weasley!bashing. Any and all flamers will be captured and harvested for power to fuel the glorious temple that is my body.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: ( I think I only need to do this ONCE, ) I do NOT own ANYTHING from the Harry Potter books, movies, games, or anything else otherwise related. Nor do I own anything from the Star Wars books, games, movies, or otherwise.

If I did harry would be a badass motherfucker, who would not want to marry and screw someone who looked like his mum, and Luke would join his father, F8ck up the Emperor, BECOME the Emperor, Leia would join as his bitch, and the other rebels would die. Miss anything? I didn't think so.

" Speech " _" Parseltounge "_ Allllll you need to know. **" Thoughts "**

~ Voldemorts POV ~

1981, October, 31st

The Dark Lord sneered as he watched children and parents, all in costume, running up and down the street, shrieking and carrying on. " Foolish muggles, and their idiotic traditions. " He muttered, he wanted nothing more than to pull out his wand and kill the lot of them, but no. That would not do. It would warn his quarry, and then they would flee.

Banishing the thoughts from his mind, he stopped in front of a small cottage, he could see an elderly woman through the window, unfortunate. He would have liked to have killed the potters, but no matter. A quick flick of his wand and the anti portkey and anti apparition wards were up, it would not do for his quarry to flee upon the sight of him. A quick reducto took care of the door, and he entered the cottage. The woman had fled upstairs, So he quickly warded the house, it would prevent her from leaving by foot, and keep others from entering, or at the very least stall them long enough.

Once up the stairs, the Dark Lord opened the locked door to the nursery with a simple touch of his wand, and found the woman in-between two cribs, a look of complete horror on her face. He quickly cast _Avada Kedavra_ at her before stepping over her body, she was unworthy of any further words. Stopping before the cribs, he looked between the two. One contained a boy, red haired and looking as if to cry, inside the other crib he found another child, a boy with raven hair, and eyes the same shade of the spell he was often fond of casting.

Taking a deep breath, he called upon his magic to unleash his Aura Eyes, something he had discovered from a wizard in Albania shortly before he ended his life, It allowed the user to see magical auras, enabling them to determine the Power of the person they were viewing, how powerful they would be, and the type of magic they used most often, since these were newborns, he would be able to see the magic they had a natural affinity to, Opening his eyes he looked at the red-haired boy, he was powerful, and he would become much stronger later on, but he would never reach anywhere near his level. His aura was nearly a blinding yellow, much like the sun. He then turned to the boy who was still watching him curiously and had to hold back a gasp of shock, Dark tendrils were coming from every corner of the room and wrapping around the child's aura, it was a near solid black, as dark as his own. With several streaks of red and purple, his power was close to his own, far stronger than his sister. This was the child destined to defeat him.

He was almost hesitant, killing the child. He would be a great ally if he could be persuaded to join him, but the future was uncertain. He raised his wand and pointed it at the forehead of the child, who was now standing and holding onto the bars of the crib. Looking directly at him with ought a scrap of fear. Voldemort lowered his wand and looked directly into the child's eyes before he decided to speak.

" Understand this, child. What happens now is what must be, you are a threat to me and all I have worked for, but this does not have to be. Should you survive I do not ask for your forgiveness, but your understanding. _Avada Kedavra!_ " The curse nearly connected with the child's torso, before it vanished entirely as the child gained a black aura and a curse was sent back and connected with him. The Dark Lord vanished almost instantaneously in a burst of flame, his spirit remained and he thought to himself **" I suppose I deserve this for personally hunting after the child who was prophesied to defeat me … "** Before he left to Albania to regain his strength, had he stayed he would have seen the fire ignited by the curse, had he stayed he would have seen the child reach out towards the flames in curiosity, had he stayed he would have seen the nursery roof collapse, and create a scar on the boy's forehead that looked similar to a lightning bolt.

* * *

~ 3rd person POV ~

1981, October 31'st.

James and Lily were returning home from visiting their friend, Sirius Black, Who had recently announced the birth of his daughter, to find that the wards were down and the front door was destroyed. They both immediately rushed into the house and up to the nursery, which they found covered in rubble. After a few moments of frantic scraping they discovered their two children, Harry and Eric potter, underneath the remains of one of the cribs, which had prevented the two from being crushed by the rubble. While lily cried for her mother James took the two children and set them in the remaining crib – after a quick Reparo, of course. – He went downstairs to check on the rest of the home and saw movement from the corner of his eye. " _Lacero_! " The figure ducked his head and stepped into the open, eyeing James. " An excellent cast, James. Had I been any slower I may have lost my head " Said Albus Dumbledore, James merely pointed his wand and said " Prove to me that you are in fact Albus Dumbledore " " Very well " He said, " You, your friend Sirius Black, and your friend Remus Lupin are the marauders, Known as Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony. And you are an unregistered animagus, in the form of a Stag, just like your Patronus " James lowered his wand and spoke to him " Sorry, it's just … " " I can quite understand, James. " Said Albus. " Your home was just attacked and you wish to protect your family, however I'm afraid it's in much more danger than you think " " what do you mean, Albus? " James said. " I'm afraid that Voldemort targeted you for a particular reason. There was a prophecy made, that a child born from someone who had thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, would be destined to destroy him "

" You don't mean …? " " I'm afraid so, James. Both Harry and Eric were born on July 31'st, the prophecy stated that Voldemort would mark the Chosen One as his equal, I'd like to inspect them to check for any marks. " " There's no need … lily found a scar on Eric's forehead, in the shape of a lightning bolt. " " we must prepare him, Death Eaters will target him for bringing about the downfall of their Lord. He has to be ready. " " Now, Albus? But he's so young … " " No! certainly not. " he said, " I doubt that he would be ready at this age, and even so it'd do more harm than good. No, we'll discuss this later at my office. For now, get some rest James. It'll be a long night … "

* * *

~ Albus Dumbledor's POV ~

1984, November 6'th

Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore sat in his chair at the Headmaster's Office in Hogwarts, awaiting for the Potter parents to arrive. They did not disappoint, as moment's later his fireplace lit up with green flames and both potters stepped through, " Why did you want to speak with us, Dumbledore? " James said, with lily nodding in agreement. " Please, both of you. Have a seat. " He said, after they had sat down he spoke up " Has harry performed any accidental magic, yet? " " No, " James Said, " how's this relevant? " " I'm sorry, my boy, but when you brought your children here and had Madam Pomfrey check on them, she checked both of their cores for damage. Eric's core is large, and far above average for his age. I've not doubt that he will become an exceptional wizard, But Harry's core showed to be at the same level as a Squib. " " Oh, no … " James said, he would love his child no matter what but the magical world was cruel to squibs, and it would not give his child an easy life " I think it would be best if Harry was raised away from Eric " Lily spoke up, yelling loudly in protest. " What! Albus Dumbledore, I will not abandon my child just because he is a squib! " " No, no! that's not what I mean " He said, speaking quickly " The magical world is not kind to squibs, and I'm afraid Harry will become jealous of his brother and turn Dark. " " Our child will not go Dark, Dumbledore! Explain yourself! " Dumbledore sighed, and quickly transfigured a piece of parchment into a dagger before setting it tip first onto his desk, holding it vertical. " Tell me, what does this dagger make? " James frowned thinking over it while lily spoke up " What does a dagger have to do with my child? " " A shadow, " James said, paling. " It makes a shadow. " Albus nodded " Indeed, my fear is that Harry will become jealous of his brother for his fame, and the attention he is bound to receive. I believe it will turn him Dark. " After speaking between each other, and with many tears, the two potters answered. " Alright, we'll agree. " " Very well, bring him to me. I will ensure that he is placed somewhere safe. "

* * *

~ timeskip ~

* * *

Albus apparated to Little Whinging, Surrey, Number 4 Privet Drive. And knocked on the door. A rather large man opened it and spoke to him " Another one of you freaks, What do you want? " a few moments later, after promising to pay for them to take him in and a minor compulsion charm, harry became a resident of Number 4 Privet Drive.

* * *

Well! That's this chapter done, if I get at least a SINGLE review, good or bad, i'll post Three more chapters. This is the Dark Lord you all know and serve, Signing out. On a side note, if you would like me to make a change to the story, simply add a sacrifice along with the review on the story requesting the change. I accept Bacon, Human Sacrifice, and the Souls of people who own and work in / for Disney. ( name specific. )


	2. Chapter 1

Yada yada, said I'd post more when someone reviewed, well I broke the fourth wall and reviewed myself. Here it is.

On a side note, Here's some reviews and my responses, i'll most likely do this for every chapter.

The potters are not parrens but blood traiters and minions of dumdum, and blood traiters dont deserv another chance

Don't worry everyone, i can interpret the mysterious language of the six year old, Ahem. " The Potters are not parents but blood traitors and minions of Dumdum ( Dumbledore ) and blood traitors don't deserve another chance. " Your opinion is duly noted, though i am curious as to this " Second Chance " he speaks of, at any rate. while your opinion is yours, The story is not. It's mine, actually, And if you think there's something wrong with it that i don't agree with, well. You can honestly go to hell for all i care, It's my story. If you don't like it. Don't read it. If this " Another Chance " Is him thinking the potters are going to, well, SURVIVE, the wrath of Strazio, The story's not even that far along ... Are you a fucking seer? OI! DUMDUM! SACK TRELAWNEY! I'VE FOUND A SEER! Yeah, that's sarcasm. I'm feeling like a sadist, And people who cross Strazio? they won't survive.

* * *

~ Harry's POV ~

1985

Harry Potter was laying down on the carpet, inside his cupboard underneath the stairs. With a broken arm, two broken ribs, and a bruised ankle. This was his birthday present, given to him by his Uncle Vernon for his fifth birthday. He was put with them because he wasn't wanted, he had hoped that the Dursley's would be his new family but it was clear that they loathed him from the day he arrived. And while he lay crying underneath the stairs, he told himself he wouldn't let it affect him anymore. He hated the Dursleys. He would live for himself from that moment on. While he absorbed himself in his hate and his thoughts, he never noticed his bones fixing. He would not be weak, he told himself. Not like the Dursleys, because the weak died, and the strong thrived.

* * *

~Timeskip~

1987

When harry was seven years old, he learned he could talk to snakes. he was weeding the garden when a snake almost three feet long slithered out and started hissing

 _Annoying humans, destroying my property!_

Surprised, harry spoke back _I apologize, i did not know that this was yours._

 _A speaker!_ The snake hissed, rearing back in surprise. _My name is Andros, speaker. I am an Ashwinder._

 _An Ashwinder?_ Harry said, _I've never heard of a kind of snake like that,_ From that one snake, harry learned things. He learned he was not a freak, and that he was a wizard, he learned of the magical world he should have been apart of, and he learned to never show fear. He hissed for the snake to coil around his arm, and that he would bring him inside. When he walked in the first thing he saw was vernon with a near red face upon seeing him

" Boy! your not done with the garden yet! " Standing up vernon made to hit him, and Andros uncoiled himself from around Harry's waist and raised his head, hissing and baring his fangs at the man. Vernon immediately paled and backed away at the sight of the snake. Harry, who had been watching this interestedly, spoke up. " Things are going to change around here, _Uncle._ I'm going to move up into the guest room, I will no longer do your chores or cook your food, instead you will do so for me. If you have any objections, speak now, and i'll have Andros bite you. " The fat man almost looked as if he would object before he paled again and shook his head.

With what could almost be considered an evil smirk on his face, Harry walked upstairs to his new room.

* * *

1988

Harry was at a park a few miles from the Dursley residence, ever since his fifth birthday when Dudley invented " Harry Hunting " He had gone to the library to check out books and brought them to the park to read, the fat walrus, as he liked to call him, could never stand too much exercise and would never go out this far. He was currently reading Sun Tzu's " The Art of War " when Andros slithered up to him and hissed frantically

 _Speaker, I have found something that you may find interesting._

 _What is it, Andros?_ Harry replied, still focused on his book

 _An object of great power, Speaker._ _Follow me._

Intrigued, harry closed his book and followed the serpent to a cave near the lake in the center of the park, the moment he entered the cave he felt something ... strange, a pull. Following the sensation Harry walked to the very back, with Andros following along, hissing nervously. He found an object, sitting on a shelf of stone, it was a cube with red lining, and it was glowing. As he reached out to touch it, it snapped open and folded out, forming a flat triangle with a circular center, after a few moments ... something, He was not sure quite what, flickered into existence. A strange, blue figure. hovering over the center. It looked at him before speaking  
" Finally, Another descendent of Kallig. " And from this cube, He learned. He learned that he was a descendent of someone named Kallig, a Lord of the Sith. He learned that he himself had the potential to become Sith, and that he had control over something known as the Force. He learned the code of the Sith, and he learned the name of his new Mentor and Master, Darth Nox.

* * *

" So ... you promise to teach me the ways of the Sith? "

" Indeed, " Kallig said. " Before we being your training, You need a new name ... You are no longer Harry Potter. You are Strazio, Acolyte of the Sith. "

" I suppose the last name can be of my choosing? " He said.

" Indeed. "

" Then I wish to be known as Strazio Dupree. "

" Very well. " Said Kallig. " Now for your first lesson, Peace is a Lie ... "

* * *

~ Strazio's POV ~

1991

Strazio sat on a bench in the same park where he discovered his Master, Lord Kallig. In his usual outfit, a Black knee length trench coat, black pants, black leather gloves, and a pair of black dress shoes, with his hands in his lap and one leg crossed, waiting. He checked his watch once and made a mental note that he was late, Seconds later a boy a few years his senior sat next to him and gave him a wrapped parcel. He opened it and pulled out a wad of bills totaling up to Ten pounds.

" Your late. " he said,

The boy fidgeted nervously in his seat, Everyone knew of the Dupree child. If you stole from him, you suffered an unfortunate accident, if you lied to him, he knew. if you tried to hurt him, he hurt you far worse. With ought even touching you. " S' a long walk " He muttered.

" Was that an excuse I heard, Mullens? " He said, raising an eyebrow.

" No, sir. Here, sir. " Mullens said, giving him an extra three pounds. " S'fer makin' you wait. sir. "

" You may leave, then. " He said. pocketing the money and standing up, walking back towards Number Four Privet Drive.

* * *

~ Mcgonagall's POV ~

Mcgonagall knocked on the door of Number Four Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, and waited for someone to open the door. A few moments later a rather fat boy opened up the door and looked her up and down before his face paled " Your one of them, What're you here for? " Mcgonagall blinked at his rudeness for a moment before she spoke " I am Professor Mcgonagall, Deputy Headmistress for Hogwarts, I'm here to speak with mister Harry Pot- " " That's not his name. " blinking in shock of being interrupted the boy spoke up again " He changed it. It's Strazio, Strazio Dupree. " She knew he would not like his family, but she never thought he'd go so far as to change his name. " Very well, i'd like to speak with Mister Dupree, then. " " He's upstairs, second room on the left. " The child opened the door wider for her and stepped aside so she could enter, and she walked up the stairs to the second door on the left, and knocked. " Enter. " She opened the door and walked inside, he was waiting for her in a leather chair, on the other end of the desk he was sitting at was a wooden chair. " You may sit. " she sat down, looking at the child across from her. " Mister Dupree, my name is Minerva Mcgonagall. I'm a professor at Hogwarts, a school for young witches and wizards like you. " The only reaction she received was him leaning forward, putting his elbows on the desk, lacing his fingers together, and raising an eyebrow. " Prove to me that you are a witch. " Slightly shocked at his reaction, she pulled out her wand and flicked it, transfiguring a piece of paper into a sword, and causing his nearby wardrobe to shake. " It appears that something would like to get out of your wardrobe, Mister Dupree. " He glared slightly at the cabinet, causing it to cease shaking and Mcgonagall to gasp in surprise, she hadn't put that much power into the spell but the simple fact that he could cancel it wandlessly, and wordlessly spoke miles as for his prowess. " Some things should stay hidden. " he spoke, " You have proven yourself, let me know how to get to this school, what I need, and where to go. I do not need an escort. " Frowning, she pulled out a small stack of papers and handed it to him. Standing up to leave and walking towards the door, but his next words made her freeze in shock. " I can speak to snakes, is that something that's common in wizards? " She thought it over before speaking up. " It is not unheard of, but it is rare. " Then she left the room, leaving him to his own devices. Not seeing the smirk upon his face.

* * *

~ Strazio's POV ~

The mcgonagall woman was too easy to manipulate, he had long ago discovered of the piece of Voldemort's soul inside of his body, and absorbed it, gaining some knowledge of the lord's past, he did not know much but he knew of Dumbledor's interaction with young Tom Riddle. He had replicated the situation somewhat in order to unnerve her, and easily succeeded. Though he would have something of a long walk to reach Diagon Alley, it was not something that would bother him much. His training with Lord Kallig had easily made the young Sith in training more than physically fit, At least until he had opened the hologram projector and taken out the Lightsaber Crystal powering the projector, as the final bit of his training. However, he continued his own training regimen and followed it vigorously. It would not do to be physically weak. Grabbing his trench coat and the crystal, and left.

* * *

After he had convinced the bartender to open up the entrance to Diagon Alley, he went to Gringott's first. he would need to withdraw some money if he was to purchase the things he needed, stopping before the bank he read the Motif and called Andros to him. The snake informed him about the goblins and how to treat them, and he walked up the steps before opening the doors and entering Gringotts, and unknowingly claiming his destiny.

* * *

Yeah yeah, before anyone bitches at me for not having enough detail, i want all this background shite out of the way so i can get on with the STORY, so sue me.

This is your Dark Lord of the Sith, signing off. and REMEMBER! Bacon. Human sacrifices. Souls of disney workers. They go a long way with me, so send me some! GO MY MINIONS! WORSHIP ME! * jumps out a window *


	3. Chapter 2

Yep, second chapter. Finally here, because I've made you all wait, and I type like a fast fucker, This chapter will contain, at the very least, THREE THOUSAND WORDS, because I will be going into MUCH greater detail However, As your dark lord, and because over 800 people have viewed and at this current moment only FIVE have reviewed my story, ( not counting me ) ( Shoutout to those who reviewed, YOU WILL ALL BE PROMOTED! Thank you for joining my army. ) I will only post the third chapter when we have gotten over TEN reviews, come on people. It's not hard.

From now on harry will be called STRAZIO, Most of the wizarding world doesn't even know about Harry Potter anyways, because Albus too many goddamn fucking middle names to remember Dumbledore, Or as he is better know Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, (needs work, I know.) Is a dumbfuck. You know the drill by now. ( and for something i forgot in the first chapter, I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF THIS WHATSOEVER. Except for the bacon, human souls, and whomever you sacrifice to me. ) Also, No more POV's. EVERYTHING will be in third person, because I can't do First Person POV, just does not compute. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE FROM THE STAR WARS FRANCHISE, GAMES, MOVIES, Etc. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HEAVY SWTOR ELEMENTS. Now onto the story.

* * *

When Strazio entered Gringotts, he walked straight down the middle to the goblin teller at the end, ignoring all the other open positions. And spoke to gain the attention of the goblin teller. " Excuse me, I was told Gringotts may have a Vault for me. " The goblin stopped writing in his book and looked at the young Sith. " Name? "

" Strazio Dupree, " " May have a vault? " the goblin said. " I am unsure as to if I do indeed have a vault or more in Gringotts that I can access, and I would like to perform a Blood Ritual to determine so. " to that the goblin raised an eyebrow. The age of his client was unusual to begin with, and the lack of knowledge concerning his own vaults or vault was simply pitiful, but he had to provide to the customer … Sighing, he spoke up again. " Very well, follow me mister Dupree. I am Gnarclaw. I will take you to a separate room where we can perform the inheritance test, and then we shall see what we have to work with. "

the goblin got out from behind the counter and led Strazio to a door located on the left side of the main entryway, after walking through it and a few short minutes of walking down the hallway that followed, they entered a room very similar to an office, except for the rather large stone podium in the center of the room, with several runes carved into it. Gnarclaw walked towards a small stand at the end of the room and picked up a sheet of parchment and a golden knife with several runes carved into it, walking back to the Podium he placed the parchment in the center, before handing the knife to Strazio.

" Cut wherever you want, as long as three drops of blood fall onto the parchment. After that whatever cut you've made will seal it's self. " Though he raised an eyebrow at the request, the young Sith complied and took off his glove on his right hand, then made a cut across his palm and clenched his fist over the parchment and waited for the three drops of blood. After they fell, he simply watched his hand seal up with interest, then put the glove back on. Now Gnarclaw was interested, the wizard before him had made a much larger cut than was necessary and had done so with ought a single flinch or sign of pain.

That, and wizards were generally mistrustful of goblins and blood rituals in general, for one to comply with absolutely no abjections was ... unusual. to say the least. The runes on the pedestal glowed bright red and flashed once before losing their color, and the blood on the parchment swirled around before forming words and numbers, Gnarclaw looked at the pedestal in interest. Noting the color of the runes before picking up the parchment. Strazio watched in interest as the goblin read the parchment and paled immensely, before grabbing his hand and practically dragging him out of the room and down a much larger and, he noted, fancier hallway than before.

They quickly approached two large wooden carved doors, and Gnarclaw knocked then waited. After a few moments the doors were pulled open and revealed two armored goblins, which then resumed their posts next to the door. A large and rather important looking goblin was sitting at a chair behind a wooden desk, scribbling something down onto the parchment when they entered. On the desk was a wooden marker with a golden nameplate that simply said, " Ragnok. ", Gnarclaw quickly walked up to the desk, bowed, and handed him the sheet of parchment.

Strazio watched in interest as the goblin's eyebrows shot up, before he set the parchment down and smiled at him. " Good evening, I am Bank Manager Ragnok, welcome to Gringotts. Please, have a seat. " Strazio merely raised an eyebrow and sat down. Then thrust his chin out towards the parchment sitting on the desk. " With all due respect, if I may see my account information now ... " Ragnok paled, before shouting at Gnarclaw in what he assumed was Gobbledegook. And thrust the parchment into his hand and pointed at Strazio, Gnarclaw almost stumbled and fell but quickly ran over to Strazio and handed him the parchment, whose eyebrows then shot up into his hairline.

* * *

Name: Strazio Dupree, Formerly Harry Potter

Ancestry:

Formerly Potter ( By blood )

Kallig ( By blood )

Slytherin ( By magic )

Peverell ( By blood )

Gaunt ( by magic )

* * *

Titles:

Heir Kallig

Heir Slytherin

Heir Peverell

Heir Gaunt

* * *

Available Lordships:

Lord Kallig

Lord Slytherin

Lord Peverell

Lord Gaunt

* * *

Monetary Values:

Kallig Vault: Eight billion four hundred thousand Galleons

Slytherin Vault: Six billion Galleons

Peverell Vault: Seven billion six hundred thousand Galleons

Gaunt vault: Zero Galleons

* * *

Monetary Assets:

Kallig Vault: Unknown Items locked within, value unable to be estimated.

Slytherin Vault: Dark Arts books, books on Parseltounge, jewels and armor worth four hundred million galleons

Peverell Vault: Estimated two hundred million galleons.

Gaunt Vault: Empty.

* * *

Property:

Kallig: Tower, unnamed, interior unknown, Located in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts. Currently hidden from view by unknown and magical means.

Slytherin: Chamber of secrets, 100% of Hogwarts castle, Hogsmeade village, Diagon alley

Peverell: Ollivanders, Knockturn Alley

Gaunt: Gaunt Shack.

* * *

Assets:

Kallig: 90% of Daily Prophet

Slytherin: Puddlemere united Quidditch

Peverell: Multiple bookshops

Gaunt: none

* * *

Betrothal Contracts:

Kallig: none

Slytherin: none

Gaunt: none

Peverell: none

* * *

Looking up from the contract and processing the information, he could see why the goblins were so afraid, and went so pale. he was a rather large client of theirs, and at least half of gringotts gold had to be in his vaults, if he was displeased with their service and went elsewhere they would suffer a major fallout, enough to perhaps close the bank. Then he actually finished processing the parchment and nearly choked on his own spit, though he would never admit it, " Excuse me, I own HOW many galleons? " Ragnok chuckled before pulling out another sheet and paper and reading it " At least twenty two billion galleons, and increasing daily. "

" How old is the Kallig vault? " He asked, " It is nearly twenty years old now, If your wondering. The vault it's self was there when Gringotts was first built, and was rented out to someone unknown. Before the kallig family arrived and bought it out, Never opened the vault or went inside though, curious ... " Strazio thought quietly, Undecided. This was indeed curious, his former master must have had planed this for many generations. He supposed there had to be a reason behind his former master's actions, So he'd play along with it.

" I'd like one bottomless wallet, directly connected to my vaults. And i'd like to see the Kallig vault. "

" Of course, Gnarclaw! take him to his vault! " Gnarclaw nodded shakily before walking towards the door, while Strazio got his pouch from the goblin. " One more thing, Director. I'd like to activate the Last of Line clause, and claim my Lordships. And send five hundred million galleons to the Gaunt vault, and elevate it to Noble status. And officially change my name to Strazio Dupree, and not harry potter. " Ragnok merely raised an eye before calling out to another goblin in Gobbledegook and presenting him with his four Head of House rings. and a sheet of paper for him to sign, once he did his entire body flashed red before ' harry potter ' at the top of the page read Strazio Dupree " One more thing ... Keep this a secret. From the ministry, and anyone else. This stays between us. " Ragnok nodded and sat down, before scribbling away at his parchment again.

* * *

~ Hogwarts, dumbledor's office ~

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, preparing to send out letters to the muggle born student's families and prepare the great hall for the welcoming feast when Fawkes appeared in a flash of flame and dropped the School's registry in front of him, sending papers everywhere " Fawkes, what are you- " The book flew open on it's own and flipped several pages before stopping and underlining the name " Harry Potter " and then crossing it out, placing next to it " No Longer Available " Dumbledore paled immensely. This could only mean that Harry Potter was dead, he knew he'd have a hard life if he placed him with his relatives, but he never thought they'd go so far as to kill him ... Dumbledore sighed sadly, He'd have to inform the boy's parents ...

* * *

During the walk to his vault, Strazio questioned the goblin about the wizarding world and how the goblins worked in general, and found out a great many things that would help him, though he did not know it then. They, all too soon, came upon the railway and took the cart down to the very bottom and his Vault. There was a large raised platform, behind it was a statue of someone bowing with their head almost touching the floor, and surrounding it were four stone pedestals into which a metal rod with a purple crystal was placed, and far above the platform there was a light blue crystal with a golden base that had four chains connecting it to the stone roof.

In front of it was a rather large, thick, metal door. " Once you step onto the platform, you will be tested to see if you are worthy. We cannot force open the doors, or open them through other means. The few who have tried have gone mad. it appears that the test is the only way to open the door and get into the vault. " Gnarclaw explained. " Very well. " Strazio said, and stepped onto the platform, and waited for the test to begin. the moment he was still, the crystals glowed and one by one hit him with a chain of purple lightning, once it connected it continued the flow of electricity. Soon the young Sith was on his hands and knees. And eventually let his arms fail until he almost mirrored the pose of the statue behind him, When the crystal above him flashed a brilliant purple, and his eyes began to glow purple. He slowly stood up and, glaring at the door, thrusted both his hands outward and launched a stream of Purple lightning at the door, Which after a few moments slowly opened, and the lightning stopped. " Well ... " He spoke up, panting. " That was ... Unpleasant. " Gnarclaw simply nodded dumbly, still awestruck by the display. " I'll look inside the vault ... Alone. " He said, and then he walked inside, unknowing of how it would change his life.

* * *

Well ... That's interesting. He thought, looking around the room. in the very center there was a creature hanging suspended inside what, he assumed, was a stasis pod. directly behind it was another wall, this one, unlike the other, had no door and was somewhat crude in it's making. Strazio simply made a " Hm " sound as he walked forwards towards the creature in the center. Though he started in surprise when it began speaking. " Hmph. You are to be my new master? I do not think so. I do not bow to weaklings. " Strazio cocked an eyebrow at that, and spoke up. " I think you will learn very soon that I am no weakling ... " " Pah! Big words from someone as small as you! I am Khem Vhal, Once I served the great Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Nox! Now I am reduced to this! But you will not live to see my anger, because I hunger! "

* * *

 **This is going to be something some of you may be very upset about ... but this story is going to be MUCH slower from here on out, as it gave me a WONDERFUL idea for a new story, So i'm going to be focusing on that from now on ... if people REALLY want me to continue this, and show that in the reviews. i will. But it'll probably end up a one-chapter-a-month kinda thing. So ... Anyways, on a cheerier note, onto reviews!**

firelord chapter 1 . May 9:Um, it's awesome and please post more

 **Why thank you, Because you were so nice I won't torture you. But really, it's these kinds of reviews that make me SAD i'm moving on from this story.**

Vi38 chapter 2 . May 8: VERY GOOD

 **I've been told before i'm very good. Though it was in a different circumstance, and it was from- Nah, i'm not gonna be like that. Thank you, really. it means a lot to be told that this random shit i'm putting up is actually liked by people**

Linda chapter 2 . May 8: Interesting so far hope to read more soon.

 **Thank you, though i prefer to be called insane or a sociopath than interesting, but really. thanks for the comment. You'll be reading some more, though probably not soon ... depending.**

almightyironman chapter 2 . May 8: I liked it this way. Its like a dinner, concentrate on the steak and not the peas.

 **I'd usually say something sarcastic concerning how you put LIKED it this way, but honestly i'm, just happy you reviewed. Thanks!**

 **This is a special shout out to a good friend of mine, Unnamed Guest.**

Guest chapter 3 . 2h ago I AM 6 year old dumass

 **Well, That explains a lot of things. Though leaves more questions, Like does your mother know you tried and failed horribly to call someone a dumb ass? Better be careful, you might get a spanking. the second question, How am I a dumb ass? I correctly guessed your age. I'd say that makes me pretty smart. thirdly, How the hell does a six year old get access to a computer, know this website, and read a rated M story? Something smells fishy, and it's not just the shit in your diaper after you ate seafood this morning.**

 **On a side note, I've got the story up that's going to be taking up most of my time now, here's the link to it. Read N review!**

 **s/11245962/1/Darkness-Rising**

 **That's all for now. NOW SEND ME SOME SOULS DAMNIT! That's what powers my computer ...**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blah blah shit blah blah fuck blah blah you blah blah DIE ALREADY

That about sums this up, now. Before we begin, reviews bitches!

firelord chapter 3 . May 13

A formal warning from the ministry of torture and darkishness:  
Should the self proclaimed 'Dark Lord Strazio' seek to abandon his work, enforcer squadrons will be dispatched from Ministry Hq, the so called Dark Lord, apprehended, tied to a desk with rope made of solidified screams of pain, and forced to write or be tortured by his almighty terribleness the Butrock.  
You have been warned,  
Signed,  
Firelord  
Head of Torture Moste Terrible under the Butrock Overlord.

 **A formal response**

 **From Strazio, Dark Lord of the Sith.**

 **Should the ministry indeed attempt to apprehend me, i'm afraid i will have to cut off their heads, and then stuff said head up their respective bums, before gift wrapping said body's in the blood produced from deflowering a virgin, and returning them to their respective ministry.**

 **Good day.**

Sennybee98 chapter 3 . May 13

Oh come on! Why did you have to get an idea for a new story when this one sounded like it was about to get good? I really wanted to see Strazio rek his brother.

 **How DARE YOU! * shocks with lightning * I am continuing this story! And it's not because i'm insecure and i ran out of ideas! it's not! S-shut up! * zaps him ***

god of all chapter 3 . May 15

Great chapter and story so far please continue this story soon.

 **Well thank you, i'm glad you liked it. usually i'd reply with some sarcastic comment, but i'm in a good mood today. So thanks!**

 **Now, with no further interruptions, let's continue!**

* * *

Strazio rolled to the side as the huge broadsword came crashing down onto where he was standing, Confused? let's recap. Met gigantic alien, check. Alien stated he was hungry, check. Alien tried to _EAT HIM._ check. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Strazio focused on the task at hand. Get out alive. He stood up from his crouch and blasted the creature with lightning, slowly pushing it back until it whirled to the right and charged forward, nearly impaling him upon it's sword. He grabbed it with the force before slamming it into the nearby wall repeatedly, then releasing the creature from his grip. It rose slowly, growling. " **I am Khem Vhal, and I will not fall to someone as weak as you! "** It charged directly at him, and Strazio let out what could only be defined as a maniac cackle ( A/N, Ooooh, big word. ) before unleashing a torrent of lightning at the creature, which slowed until it was kneeling before him. " I am no weakling, And it would be in your best interests to remember this. " He growled out. Surprisingly, the creature merely glared at him before rising and bowing. " **I am bound by my code to serve you now, Little Sith. But someday, I will be strong. And then you will pay. "** Strazio simply chuckled darkly before raising his hands again, the lightning already crackling across his fingertips. " You will obey, or you will die. For what you forget is that while you grow, I, too. Will grow in strength. " The creature simply narrowed his eyes and remained silent. " Now, show me the rest of this vault. " Khem walked over to a nearby part of the wall, clenching his right hand in anticipation as lightning crackled across his knuckles, before he loosed a strong punch at it, crumbling a section of the wall big enough to walk through revealing a large room with a starship in the center. " **It is as you say, Little Sith. "** Strazio walked through the opening and up to the starship, lowering the ramp and walking inside, he was immediately met with a robotic face as ... something, jumped up and spoke " Hello new master! It has been approximately eight thousand years since your predecessor has set foot here, but i have kept the ship clean! just as ordered! " And that was how strazio met HK-47. And learned of the galaxy, galactic Empire, and his destiny.

* * *

 **LET IT NEVER BE SAID I DO NOT LISTEN TO MY READERS!**

oleg212 chapter 3 . May 13

Will you be adding HK-47 as Strazio's droid and bodyguard?

 **NEVER LET IT BE SAID OLEG! SPREAD THE WORD! but next time, offer a sacrifice with your request, like bacon!**

* * *

 **"** Young master! I have awaited your arrival for some time. Please, follow me to the Armory. Your predecessor left items there only for your touch. "

Strazio, though immensely confused, was also curious. And followed the droid with ought complaint. after a few twists and turns, and maybe half a minute of walking, they arrived at the ships armory. The door opened immediately as soon as they neared it - something he'd have to get used to, he supposed. - and he walked inside while the droid waited near the door. There was a mannequin with a floating pair of robes that caught his eye, but what he was most interested in was on a pedestal in front of it. A long, silver handle. With two holes on either end, and sharp blades, six in total, three on each end, extending perhaps four inches. This, he knew, was a Lightsaber. Something his former master had often talked about, and now it was HIS ... he reached forward, summoning it with the force, and willed it to activate. But all he received was an anticlimactic hissing, and nothing else. Frowning, he quickly came to the conclusion. The crystal, the one that he had obtained. The saber in front of him was missing a crystal, quickly, using the force to guide him, he opened up the metal plating and fished the crystal out of his pocket. After putting it in place and ensuring the proper alignment, he put the metal covering back on and prepared himself. What happened next was both surprising and immensely satisfying. With a snap-hiss, the lightsaber activated and extended. Two long, dark, blades of death. Black in color, that seemed to draw in darkness all around him, making the room dimmer. He gave it an experimental twirl, and found it to be both light and easy to direct, as if it was an extension of his own arm. Looking back at the mannequin, he observed the robes and noted something he had not seen before. A mask, black in base with red lines stretching across it and a black visor. Smirking, he reached out to the mannequin. _" The wizarding world must deal with more than just Voldemort, now. There is a new Dark Lord. Strazio, Lord of the Sith! "_ ( **A/N Just to be clear, _This_ Is Strazio speaking with the mask on, from now on it'll typically be how he speaks unless he takes it off. )**

* * *

~ time skip ~

Strazio walked down Diagon Alley alone, he had already purchased his owl. A midnight black one he decided to name Nox, in honor of his ancestor. He had no need to head to Madam Malkin's for robes, he would not be caught dead wearing wizard robes. No, he was heading to Knockturn alley, in order to get his wand crafted personally. Something he'd rather avoid, but if he learned one thing in all his years alive, it was to never throw away a potential resource. While he would prefer to use and practice his powers as a Sith, Magic was still powerful. And it would be foolish to neglect it. Lost in his thoughts, he bumped into someone, sending them both stepping backwards, and nearly knocking the boy down. Looking at the child, he observed him and his posture. He was someone with money, judging by the robes he wore, and carried himself as if he was someone of importance. with pale skin and platinum-blonde hair. While he'd prefer to simply beat the boy into submission, it couldn't hurt to make an ally early on. " _**My apologies, I should have watched where I was walking. Strazio, Strazio Dupree. Lord of house Dupree.**_ " He held out his hand for the boy to shake. If the boy was shocked at his lordship, he did not show it. He simply grabbed Strazio's hand and shook it. " Draco, Draco Malfoy. It happens to the best of us, I suppose. " The boy was staring pointedly at his mask and attire, though Strazio did not mind. " Are you a new Hogwarts student? " _**" I suspect so, I've already got everything except my wand. I believe we will be sorted into four houses, no? Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, And Slytherin. "**_ " Yes, I suppose i'll be in Slytherin. Like the rest of my family. What about you? " Strazio smirked, though he knew it could not be seen behind his mask. _**" Slytherin is the house of ambition and Cunning, no? I expect i'll be in there, then. For now, i've business to attend to. Perhaps we shall meet on the train? "**_ Draco simply nodded. " Perhaps, I'll see you on the train. " They both nodded, and parted ways. Strazio continued on his way to Knockturn, and Draco and his Mother, to wherever they were going to go. When he arrived in Knockturn, the first thing he did was look for the sign. Lorren's Lordly Wands. And a few moments later, he was exiting with his new wand. Elder, with ruby studdings. Twelve inches with basilisk venom and a Threstral tail for a core. Strazio smirked, Oh yes. The Wizarding World was in for a bit of a shock ...

* * *

Strazio stepped out of the car, and walked inside the Train Station. Ever since he got his new Saber and outfit, the Dursleys were more afraid of him then ever. It was simple to bully his uncle into driving him to the Station, now all he had to do was find Platform Nine and Three Quarters. after a while of searching, he noted some obviously wizarding families and simply decided to follow them and find out that way, it was a large family of red heads, and they were rather loud. So it was quite easy for him to overhear. " Alright, just remember boys. Run at the barrier if you're nervous. You'll go right through. And out onto the platform. " One of the younger, female ones spoke up. " Mum! I wana go too! I wana meet Eric Potter! " The older woman barely even reacted, though he did catch her reply. " Don't worry dear, you'll go next year. And you can come with us onto the other side, James and Lily will be here too and you can speak to Eric then " Strazio raised an eyebrow in incredulity. Had these people never head of the Statute of SECRECY? It was surprising that no one had noticed them yet. Strazio, on the other hand, was not wearing his Mask and Robes, and had them shrunk inside of his pocket. He planned to put them on with a quick enlarging and switching charm once he was through the barrier. Having heard enough, he briskly walked through the barrier, ignoring the family entirely. They were likely the Weasleys that Draco had told him about when they met up for a few butter beers in the Leaky Cauldron. he briskly walked up to the train, sat down in a compartment, switched his outfit, and promptly attempted to sleep. It would keep people from entering the apartment, hopefully. If he appeared to be asleep. For now, he would simply wait for Draco. Though he'd love to see the looks on people's faces when Khem joined him at Hogwarts. The Dashade had insisted he accompany his master, and Strazio himself found no reason to disagree.

* * *

~ Daphne's POV. ~

( **Yeah yeah, i know what i said, but if i do a Third Person POV when it's only her POV, i'd be lying somewhat ... On with the story! )**

Daphne Greengrass was well and truly annoyed. First, her parent's tell her that the betrothal contract they had signed some eleven or so years ago after she was born with the Malfoy family was now activated, and she was betrothed to someone she'd never met. Which ensued in a rather cold farewell when she got on the train, and then that Idiot Nott was hounding her and her friend Tracy, Nott. For whatever reason, Believed that Daphne was his, and no one else's. She grabbed her friend's hand and they quickly ducked into an empty apartment as Nott and his goons walked past. At least she thought it was empty, until she noticed the person sitting across from her, In a mask and a rather unusual outfit. Tracy, being Tracy, spoke up first. " Erm, sorry we disturbed you. " _**" It's quite alright. I was not sleeping to begin with, and I somewhat doubt that I will get any sleep now. "**_ Both she and Tracy shivered at his voice, distorted by the mask. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, Nott and his goons bursted in at that moment. " Daphne! There you are. Come on, let's go. " She glared icily at him. " I will not be going anywhere with _you._ Nott. " He growled, his face turning red as his two goons, Mulciber and Parkinson Snickered. " Look, bitch! You'll do what I say or- " She cut him off. " Or what? You'll tell your little DeathEater daddy? Bring it. I'm not afraid of a weakling like you, Nott. " his face was completely red now, and he went for his wand. To her eternal shame, she was up against the compartment wall and her access to her wand was restricted. By the time she had it in her hand. He and his goons had their wands pointed at her. Nott started to mutter a spell, but before his lips could even form it, something shocking happened ( **Noticed the unintentional pun while going over it, but I was too lazy to change it.** ) Arcs of purple lightning connected with Nott as the sound of crackling and the smell of burning flesh filled the compartment. The boy who was sitting in the corner was now standing, and both of his hands were pointed at Nott, with the fingers spread. And from each fingertip sprouted an arc of purple lightning. Nott screamed in pain and dropped his wand, falling on his knees and resting his palms against the floor. Immediately the lightning stopped. _**" Apologize to her, or I will make that seem minuscule compared to what I have planned for you. "**_ **"** S-s-sorry! I'm sorry! " Nott sobbed out. " _**" Now pick up your wand. "**_ Nott did so, still whimpering. And the boy flung one hand out, and Nott and his goons went flying out the open door. Another wave of his hand and it shut and locked it's self. the boy sat back down and took off his mask before speaking up " I would have interfered earlier, but I wanted to give you a chance to end the situation on your own. " Daphne spoke up in a venomous tone, she HATED being pitied. " I didn't need your help! " The boy across from her raised his eyebrow. " Yes, because you had that situation completely under your control. At any rate, it wouldn't look good if I didn't defend your honor and allow you to be cursed, now would it? " Silence filled the compartment. As Daphne looked at him with her mouth open in shock.

* * *

 **Yes, I AM that much of a dick. That's this chapter done! Read, review, and for god's sake. ADD A SACRIFICE ALONG WITH YOUR SUGGESTION! Otherwise I won't do it! It's very simple. put. * Burns an offering of bacon to strazio * Inside your review that has your suggestion. This is Strazio, Dark Lord of the Sith. Out! Come back for the next chapter in a few days! possibly! On a side note, I SUCK at writing romantic scenes. Not so much at fight scenes, but romantic ones I suck at. So if anyone would like to essentially VOLUNTEER to send me the romantic scenes THEY WRITE with Strazio and Daphne in it, Do so! I'll put it in the story if it's not completely ridiculous! please do it! I don't do fluff! Also, SHOUT OUT! You guys are AWESOME. over TWO THOUSAND SIX HUNDRED views! Only fifteen reviews, so for those other two thousand five hundred eighty five that didn't review, you guys suck. Hurting my feelings here ... Tune in for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Five

 **Not even going to bother, just skipping to the reviews.**

oleg212 chapter 4 . 18h ago

Heres an idea:

Someone in griffindor "cough"Ron"cough" pisses Strazio off and he causes a Gizka infestation in Griffindor tower.

* Burns an offering of bacon to strazio *

 **Like I said before, i'm trying to limit the star wars influence right now, as it'd just be cruel to make him go through Two wars, Sith versus Jedi, and Etc- ... HOLY FUCKING HELL, I JUST GOT A GREAT IDEA! FUCK THIS! FUCK ALL THIS! HAHAHAHAHA OHHHHHH YES! YES! I LOVE THIS NEW IDEA! Hehehe This story will be undergoing a few teeny tiny winy minor changes. That will be all.**

Guest chapter 4 . 14h ago

ummm add spacings? Was kinda iffie reading this chapter without them . -burns an owl-

 **What use do I have for the burned corpse of a bird? Also, whenever I add spacings and press save it gets rid of them, no idea why. So sorry about that.**

jonesy757 chapter 4 . 14h ago

This is a really good story and I hope that you continue it, also will it be possible for stazio to use other or more lightsabers or blasters *gives a cookie to strazio*

 **FUCK YOU! DARK SIDE ALREADY HAS COOKIES BITCH! But really, this will tie in VERY well with my new theme, hehehe ... Aight, NO blasters, but I planned on giving him another saber anyways, so why the fuck not?**

Sennybee98 chapter 4 . 13h ago

In the next chapter, let Strazio zap his brother and Ron.  
*Burns an offering of bacon to Strazio*

 **Patience, my young acolyte. That's somewhat sort of POSSIBLY illegal, and while his brother will be a major douche, he won't be THAT stupid, he was raised by a pureblood. He knows wizarding politics, he just fucking sucks at them. But don't worry. He'll get his. Now RON, on the other hand, Is an all around fuckup, So he will most certainly die or be punished adequately VERY soon. On a side note, FUCK YES! BACON!**

 **Well, those were all the notable ones, so on with the story!**

* * *

Third Person POV

Strazio quickly put his mask back on and sat down on the bench, ignoring the other two girls as they openly gaped at him. Meditating on the Dark Side of the force. He had expended some power punishing the Nott boy, but nothing that could not be replenished with some meditation. He quickly fell into a trance and fell asleep, still sitting upright.

~ Mindscape ~

Strazio woke up with a groan, getting up from the floor and observing his surroundings. " _ **... Where am I? "**_ He was in a dark, shadow room. With a throne in the center the room looked rather high-tech and was lit with red lights. Then for the first time he noticed someone was sitting in the throne. _**" Who are you? "**_ The man in the throne chuckled and stood, before unleashing a torrent of lightning upon Strazio. Strazio gasped and fell to his knees, feeling the pain spread across his body. No. He thought viciously. I am not weak, not anymore. With a cry of rage, he swiftly stood up and unleashed his own torrent of lightning at the man, causing him to, in his shocked state, cancel his own torrent. Strazio forced the man to his hands and knees before he released his power. _**" I bow to no one. "**_ The man on the floor darkly chuckled and stood up with a smirk on his face. _**" I have not been deceived after all, Kallig spoke truth. You are indeed a worthy heir. I am the Emperor of the Sith, and the Empire it's self. My former body was slain by a Jedi, And now I have finally found a worthy replacement. "**_ Strazio's eyes went wide at that statement as the Emperor unleashed a torrent of lightning as his eyes glowed purple. Slowly the Emperor disappeared and Strazio fell to his knees with a gasp of pain, clutching at his head. _**" Do not resist. You cannot defeat me child. "**_ The taunting voice of the Emperor rang out in his head, and Strazio gave out a scream of rage and Anguish as his entire body glowed black. _**" What are you doing, you miserable child? Stop it! Stop at once! "**_ Strazio's body pulsed black once more, and the Emperor gave a scream of pain as Strazio fell to the floor unconscious. A ripple of the power was sent all through ought the force, both Dark and Light. There was a new Emperor, and they would serve or they would _DIE_ at his hands!

* * *

~ Jedi Council, on Tython. ~

The voice of Satele Shan rang out inside the Council room. " Enough! We will get nowhere with this bickering! " One of her fellow councilmen spoke up " Well then what do you suggest we DO, Satele? We all felt the ripple in the Force! The Emperor has returned! " " Irregardless of whether or not the Emperor has returned, we can not do anything positive by sitting here shouting at each other! We will have order! " Though there was some grumbling, they settled down. " Now, we have been able to pin this ripple to a planet previously undiscovered in the Outer Rim. I suggest we send out a Battalion to strike the Emperor down while he is still weak. " There were several voices of agreement, but once voice rang out amongst them all. " _That will not work. "_ One of her fellow council members stood up in protest. " The Sith was not invited to this meeting! " " That's enough, Angar. Lord Scourge, why will it not work? " Satele questioned. The said Sith spoke up again. " _I have been at the Emperor's feet during the height of his power, and merely being in his presence nearly drove me mad. But that ripple, that power, is Far stronger than the Emperor's ever was. This is not the Emperor's rebirth. This is the birth of a new Emperor. One far more powerful than the last. I will depart to this new planet and offer this Emperor my services, as I should. Any Sith would be foolish to deny his call. Those who do not appear will be met with a painful end. There will be no place to hide from his power. I suggest you prepare yourselves for your demise. "_ And with that Lord Scourge left the council room, Leaving a shocked Jedi Council in his wake.

* * *

~ Dark Council, on Korriban. ~

" Silence! Ravage, be quiet or I will kill you myself! " Darth Marr was well and truly annoyed, Since the Ripple of the Emperor's power was sent through the force, the Dark Council had held an emergency meeting. " Do not tell me how to act, Marr! I for one enjoy not having to answer to anyone but myself, Why should we subject ourselves to the Emperor once more? I say we destroy him and claim the power for our own! " " Only a fool would go against the Emperor, Ravage! " " I will not cower and wait like the rest of you weaklings! I will find this pretender and - " The council watched with wide eyes as Ravage was flung from his seat and held in mid air, in the middle of the council room. _**" You do not need to find me, Ravage. I have been here watching, waiting. Discovering treason and treachery. Marr, your loyalty is touching. For it you will be rewarded. As for Ravage ... "**_ There was an audible crunch as ravage opened his mouth in a silent scream, his arms and legs bent backwards and twisted in ways they were not meant to, cracking and breaking before they were ripped off his body, which promptly exploded into a bloody mess of flesh and blood. _**" Are there still those amongst this council who would challenge me? Still those who would doubt my power? I am not even here, not physically in your presensce, and yet I have killed one of your number with little more than thought. "**_ The Dark Council rose from their seats, walking forward to the center of the room where their Emperor now stood. " None would dare challenge you, My Lord. The Dark Council awaits your orders. " _**" I am currently located on a planet known as Earth, located in the outer ring. It is small in terms of size, and the people here are Primitive, weak. Still using Guns and Bullets, Prepare the Empire for war. I have no way off of this backwater planet, But in four years, You will come. You will come to this pathetic world and retrieve me from it's clutches, with all of the Empire behind you. Then we shall raze this world, and then the Republic as a whole. Those who do not answer my call will become traitors, and are to be killed on sight. This is my will, ensure it becomes reality. "**_ And with that, the shade disappeared. leaving a wide-eyed Dark Council in it's wake.

* * *

~ Back on the train ~

" Strazio, wake up! " Strazio woke up, setting his feet on the floor and breaking his mediative pose, albeit grudgingly, to see Draco Malfoy sitting in the compartment along with two boys, Crabbe and Goyle. " We're almost to the school. " _**" I felt a disturbance during my sleep, did anyone enter the compartment? "**_ " A mudblood came through here whining about some toad, I showed her her place. " _**" Ah ... at any rate, Do not wait for me to enter the Great Hall. I will make an entrance of my own "**_ Draco, though confused, nodded. And Strazio watched them sail away with a smirk on his lips, though none could see it. _**" Khem, Shall we go? "**_ And they walked up the path to the castle, setting about a chain of events that would end in the downfall of Albus Dumbledore, and the rise of the Emperor of the Sith.

* * *

Hogwarts Great Hall, welcoming feast. 

" Malfoy, Draco. "

Draco strode up to the stool with a swagger and a spring in his step, suprisingly before the hat even touched his head it yelled " SLYTHERIN! " though he was somewhat worried for his new friend, the Lord of House Kallig. **( Yeah yeah, I FUCKING MADE A MISTAKE, Not uncommon. )** He had yet to show up, and there were not many first years left. " Potter, Eric. " Draco felt a sneer rise to his lips as the " Boy-Who-Got-Lucky " Strode up to the stool. The hat was placed on his head, and there was silence in the hall for a few minutes the hat opened up it's brim once, before closing it. Before finally it shouted " GRYFFINDOR! " Unsurprisingly, the entire hall exploded into applause as two red heads - Weasleys - he sneered, Jumped up and screamed " We Got Potter! We Got Potter! " Finally, the hall settled down and Mcgonagall went to put away the stool, Draco was about to question where exactly Strazio was when the doors of the Great Hall flung opened, and the torches in the room extinguished. The room was engulfed in darkness, though the charmed ceiling gave off enough light for them to see, it was still very dim. Suddenly the Torches flared up again, and people gasped in surprise. Strazio was standing in front of Mcgonagall, with some sort of large creature standing next to him. _**" I believe you nearly forgot me, Professor. "**_ Mcgonagall blinked in surprise before setting the stool back down and looking at the list. " Erm, yes. I'm very sorry, Mister Dupree- " _**" Kallig. "**_ " I'm sorry, what? " She asked, blinking in surprise that a student had the audacity to cut her off. **_" I am Strazio Kallig, Lord of house Kallig. "_** " Oh, erm. Yes. I'm very sorry Mister Kalli- " _**" You will refer to me as Lord Kallig, and nothing else unless I permit you to, Professor. "**_ Mcgonagall's face reddened and for a second it looked as if she may curse him before Fumblemore - Er, Dumbledore. Intervened " Minerva, please. Continue with the sorting. " Mcgonagall's face reddened before she, scowling, nodded and called out the name " Kallig, Strazio. " Strazio sat down onto the stool, however before Mcgonagall could even attempt to pick up the hat, it opened it's brim and roared _" SLYTHERIN "_ It had to be the shortest sorting in Hogwarts history, ending before it even began. Strazio simply stood from the stool, brushed off his robes with distaste, and moved to walk to the Slytherin table. One of the weasleys, the youngest male. Ron, was it? Stood up from his chair. " He's a bloody Dark Wizard! He shouldn't be allowed here! " Quicker than anyone could follow, the creature standing next to Strazio dashed forward and punched the Weasel in the chest, sending him crashing back into the wall with enough force to break bones. **' Shall I finish him, master? '** It spoke up, and everyone flinched at it's guttural tone. _**" No, he may prove to be a source of amusement later on. Let's take our seats. "**_ The creature simply nodded and followed him over to the Slytherin table, leaving the Great Hall in shocked silence.

* * *

 **Well GG motherfuckers! you actually gave me 20 reviews, and i was hardly done with this chapter by the time you did, so now i'm asking for 35. Because i need more time. Some new things are obviously going to be implemented, and SHIT WILL GET REAL! Let's list Strazio's new abilities.**

 **Flight**

 **Able to cause a scale 4 earthquake**

 **massive control over the force**

 **can walk through walls**

 **can phase through solid objects**

 **enhanced** **senses**

 **Extreme cunning and maturity.**

 **Knowledge of the previous Emperor, who lived for thousands of years.**

 **Immortality through the power of the Dark Side, though able to change his physical age at his will.**

 **In essence, He is now much more badass. How will the rest of the story fare with one super-charged Emperor attending Hogwarts? one can only dream ... Or read the next chapter, you stupid fucks. Also, some people have told me I am condescending. Those people are telling the complete and utter truth. However I am very nice to people i like. And not people who annoy me. So if i'm condescending to you, it's just how I work. Kk? Kk.**

 **TILL NEXT TIME MOTHERFUCKERS**


	6. AN

**FUCK YOU GUYS! I have shit to do. And you never review unless I state a certain number for you guys to reach via reviews and then I have to make another chapter because if I don't my word will mean jack schit. COME ON! This'll be the THIRD chapter this week. You guys suck. But anyways, since the last chapter was SHITTY in terms of reviews, NEW REVIEWS IN-BETWEEN!**

Pheonixs1518 chapter 5 . 3h ago

Opps sorry that it came out as guest4 o-o.. I was logged in -shrugs- donno why it did that . Thanks for replying about the spacing issues _. Hope you eventually figure it out D -burns an offering of OWL bacon! because I SAID SO BITCH!-

 **Who the FUCK you callin' your bitch? * Shocks the shit out of you * DAMNIT! I JUST CLEANED THAT FLOOR AND NOW YOU'VE GONE AND SHIT ALL OVER IT! Bad torture victim! clean it up right now!**

sarvesh12 chapter 5 . 6h ago

Wellllll... I can say that you are going on aright track but you are disgracing the dark lords all around the fanfic. you should be intimidating, and give agood show so that you can make followers. really you puny little boy grow up and atleast give appropriate then . hahahahaha

 **I find myself saddened at the time we dark lords have fallen to, Except that I am no Dark Lord right now, I'm the fucking Emperor so I give no shits about your opinion. ' Disgracing Dark Lords all around the fanfic ' In case you haven't noticed, I've not really gotten that far into the story. And if you had bothered to digest the information you've read. you'd realize that some HUGE shit is gonna go down soon. So fuck you. " Puny little boy " Really? That's the best you can do? As for a good show, This will be my only response to my readers viewing this. ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?! As for the making followers, Strazio is THE mother fucking Emperor, His " followers " Is the entire Sith Empire. What does he have to gain by making a few dimwits and sluts follow his command when he has the might of the Sith at his disposal? This is all just a game to him right now. If ' he ' ( AKA I, you dumb bitch. ) Wanted to, He could have had the Dark Council warp to Earth and fuck up everyone, burning it to the ground. Instead he placed a four year time limit. Strazio's testing the waters. And he doesn't give a fuck about anyone else. So fuck you very much. At any rate, NEXT!**

Abominari691 chapter 5 . 12h ago

Since Strazio is "dark" and Dumbledore is light, won't Dumbledore be able to sense the evil in him?  
Also, what about Dumbledore's legilimancy?

*Burns a Gamorrean meatloaf to Strazio*

P.S. You ran out of cookies in your secret pantry of evil. They were quite tasty. heheheheheee

 **Right now, Strazio scares the SHIT out of Dumbledore. Strazio is indeed " Dark " But not in any magical means, he's not delved into Dark Magic, relying on his Force abilities. So Fumblemore can't detect jack shit. As for his Legilimancy, so far he's not attempted it. But do you REALLY think that the EMPEROR is incapable of protecting his mind? The previous one was weakened to begin with, and was caught off guard by Strazio's power. So he got fucked up. Strazio on the other hand is MUCH more powerful and constantly on guard. So Fumblemore can't do jack shit.**

MP7 BOSS chapter 5 . 15h ago

Ok so quick question will Strazio have a familiar and if he does what kind? Also in a second note I would like and I'm pretty sure everyone else would like to know how many and which girls will be involved with Starxio.

*burns all you can eat buffet of bacon*

 **Fuck it, THIS WILL BE THE ONLY TIME I SPOIL ANYTHING, SO YOU USED UP YOUR ONE SPOILER! Should have used it for the ending ... anyways, Strazio's Familiar will be the King of Serpents, AKA Slytherin's Basilisk underneath the school. As for the girls, right now She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-In-Order-To-Keep-Her-Name-A-Secret Is the only contender for Strazio's affections, Daphne will either end up Sharing with her or being Strazio's Sister figure. I'm undecided as of yet.**

Sennybee98 chapter 5 . 16h ago

I wonder, if the troll can't kill the mud blood. Perhaps Khem val can finish the job?  
*gives cheeseburger to Strazio*

 **I have plans for the whorish Mudblood who lowers herself to polish Weasels rod. Insignificant ones, but plans indeed... So unfortunately no. As much as I would enjoy it. * munches on cheeseburger * GAH! PICKLES! YOU FUCKER! * Shocks senny ***

darth Queidus chapter 5 . 20h ago

I offer bacon. You are cool. I like the idea of the emperor particularly since it hasn't been used before. What will you do with Daphne. Will she be someone as power or will he be forced to marry a weak little fool. May the force set you free.

 **Finally, someone worthy of my attentions. Bow before your Emperor. and never forget the Code. Your offering is accepted, I will not dignify the cool remark with a response, and I thought " Hey, Why the fuck not? Making him a badass anyways, why not just make him OP instead? " Daphne again remains undecided. She will either end up as a sister figure or servant to Strazio, Lover to him, or lover to Malfoy. Who WILL indeed serve Strazio. And remember the code,**

 **Peace is a Lie, there is only Passion.**

 **Through Passion, I gain Strength.**

 **Through Strength, I gain Power.**

 **Through Power, I gain Victory.**

 **Through Victory, my chains are broken.**

 **The Force shall free me.**

Blademstr chapter 5 . 21h ago

I must say I rather enjoyed reading this chapter, putting Mcgonnagal (no idea how to spell her name my apologies) in her place, smacking the red headed dumpster about, scaring the living shit out of EVERYONE, and overall making Strazio badass. I'm rather curious to who his dark Empress will be, but i must say EVERY DARK LORD deserves dark concubines as well *muahahahahah... cough cough* sorry not good at evil laugh as you are sir. *gives roast pig with a side plate of bacon*

 **You sound familiar ... Have you met a friend of mine? His name is Malgus. Anyways, Most likely Ginny will end up his plaything, though he certainly will not lower himself to associate with such trash. Ginny may one day find herself in the great hall, in a rather ... Compromising, position. Where she's rather vulnerable. I believe you understand my meaning. Your curiosity is duly noted, and will be Sated in perhaps five or six chapters. depending. Your service will be faithfully rewarded, for if you post a review on the chapter BEFORE I post the one that reveals her name, I will tell you it in advance. Consider it a reward for your loyalty.**

Luishunter65 chapter 5 . 21h ago

Do harry/daphne pairing better

 **My eyes must deceive me, indeed. It looks like someone just told me what to do, and in fact talked to me like I gave two fucks what they say. Listen " Luishunter65 " if that is your name, Fuck. Off. Don't you fucking DARE tell me what to do in MY story, You have just earned yourself SPECIAL treatment. Marr! Put him in chains and send him to the Hutts. Tell them he is to be used as they see fit. Oh, and Luis? * Shocks him to near death * NEVER give me an order.**

oleg212 chapter 5 . 22h ago

Heres an idea:  
Quirrell/Voldy senses Strazio's power and either accepts him as an equal or bows down to him.

*Deep fries an offering of "Dobby the house elf" to Strazio*  
never did like that bloody elf anyway

 **Ah, Oleg my dear friend. Good to hear from you again. The fried corpse of an elf is not only unappetizing, but also quite useless. Do not worry, you will be forgiven. As for your suggestion, I assure you. Voldemort will either bow down to Strazio, or his corpse will lie at my feet. However, in my opinion it is FAR too early for this to happen, So have patience, my loyal servant.**

 **This is your Emperor, signing off. { Take note of how while it is titled A/N, It is classified as a Chapter, thus my promise is fulfilled. I'll make an ACTUAL chapter over the weekend, and most likely post it on monday. }**

 **Fixed the Eric-Jessica potter mixup. { Indeed, I DO make mistakes. Not often, but I do. }**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 _TRICKED YOUS! TRICKED YOUS ALLLLL!_

 **Shut the fuck up, Gollum. No one wants to hear your shit. Anyways, yeah, I kinda sorta got caught up with all my shit during the weekend, so this is being posted on Tuesday, not monday. I'd say sorry but i'm really not so ...**

 **REVIEWS!**

yoda's student chapter 6 . May 21

Superior to the sith, the jedi are  
Victorious they will be

*Gives a chocolate cake (with a thermal detonator inside) to Strazio*

 *** Crushes the thermal detonator with the Force * That's the third assassination attempt this week ... Anyways. It is REALLY stupid to jinx yourself by attempting to predict the future ... Like, REALLY stupid.**

oleg212 chapter 6 . May 22

Two questions:

First. Will strazio be able to do that mind trick thingy that obiwan did?

Second. Will strazio do that throat firce grab thingy that vader did?

*burns a unicorn for strazio*

 **... The fuck am I going to do with a flaming unicorn corpse? Fuck that. * Rips the horn off and jams it in your throat * Someone clean this mess up ... Anyways, Strazio QUITE LITERALLY Just absorbed a HUGE amount of Power and Knowledge, there is absolutely NO ONE who can beat him in a straight one on one. So YES, He can perform the entirely basic Mind Trick and Force Choke.**

Chazaq chapter 4 . May 25

So you're using the storyline from SWTOR for the inquisitrice then?

 **I'll let your HUGE spelling mistake slide ... this time. No, I'm using small parts of it to kickstart the story. Thus I am not going to post your NEXT review as I just answered it ...**

* * *

~ Great Hall, Hogwarts ~

Strazio walked over to his new table at the Slytherin house and quickly looked at their faces, smirking inwardly. Some were scared, like the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Shaking in fear and shying away from his gaze. Some, like Daphne and Draco, were welcoming. Fully accepting him and welcoming him into their house, clapping for him and smiling. And some were like the Potter boy, angry. Hateful. He fed off their hate and fear, relishing it. He chuckled lowly, the fools had done his work for him. They had separated the weak from the strong, and showing him his enemies. He sat down across from Draco and his minions, Crabbe and Goyle. - Both of the two were shaking in fear, but he was somewhat pleased to see Draco was uncaring. - And next to Daphne. Who smiled and spoke up first. " Welcome to Slytherin, I don't think there was really any doubt that you'd get into this house. " He chuckled lowly and answered her. _**" Indeed, I am pleased to see that you are not cowering like the rest of the sheep. "**_ He said, pointing at the shaking Crabbe and Goyle. She chuckled and gave him a small smirk " Now that would be most unbecoming of the Heiress of an Ancient and Noble House, wouldn't you say? "

He Smirked and was about to speak when Eric Potter stood up from the Gryffindor table and shot a Reductor at him, unfortunately. The boy's aim was off, and the curse sailed towards Daphne, who immediately paled and attempted to draw her wand. Strazio quickly moved in front of her, standing up when the Reductor impacted into his left shoulder. Daphne gave a small shriek as she was with with some blood and bits of his flesh, but Strazio simply grunted and raised his right arm. The professors had already stood up to restore order, and several Slytherin students had drawn their wands as they recognized an attack on one of their own, But all of them gasped in shock when Eric's wand flew out of his hand and he slammed black and into the wall. Strazio raised him off the ground and began to choke him when he felt pressure on his injured shoulder and looked from the corner of his eyes to see Daphne standing there with a hand on his shoulder. shaking her head before she leaned in and whispered to him " Please, not now. If you touch their little poster boy there won't be anything you can do in your defense. Don't act like a Gryffindor. Stop this here and get yourself checked out first. I know your pissed, and you've a right to be, but if you keep this up you'll be throw in Azkaban quicker than you can say ' Potter ' " He thought it over while still choking the Potter boy, While the Wizards could never truly detain him, it would not work towards his goals. Indeed, it would be much more satisfying to deal with him quietly. So he nodded and released his grip, before walking out to the dungeons. Having gleaned the knowledge from the Seventh Year's minds. Daphne soon followed him after a momentary glance at the Slytherin table, several members had moved forward and blocked the entryway after she passed, daring another to attempt to leave. Despite how they might feel about their newest member, House Unity was promoted and nearly essential. What with how half the school was against them. So they'd stick together, even if they didn't want to.

* * *

~ Slytherin Commons, Hogwarts ~

Strazio grunted in pain as his fingers slipped and he jabbed the open wound on his shoulder. He'd been trying for the past five minutes to wrap up his shoulder ever since he got back from the Great Hall. While the wound was definitely not life-threatening, It could become so if he bled enough. Ordinarily he'd heal it with the Force, but he was drained after all the times he'd used it today. Not only with being attacked but with all the times he'd used it today. His body was still adjusting to the power he had just gained, And he'd have to undergo a full cycle of sleep for his body to adapt. As it was he was gathering energy to heal it, But it would take some time. He was interrupted from his musings on how he'd torture the Potter child when the Common Room door opened and Daphne stepped through. She did, admittedly, blush heavily when she realized he was Unmasked and the top half of his Robes was off. Though she quickly overcame it and snorted when she saw his poor attempts to bandage his shoulder one-handed and stepped forward, Unwrapping what little he'd gotten around his shoulder and summoning a fresh roll of bandages, softly wrapping it around his wound. She looked up at his face and into his eyes, although unlike on the train she held back her gasp. The whites of his eyes were, instead of white, black. With the Iris's being a deep, mesmerizing purple and his pupils blood red. He chuckled when he met her stare and she blushed, returning her focus to the bandages. He chuckled when she jumped when he spoke up. " It's not a crime to indulge in your curiosity, you know. " She almost blushed, before she put that blank mask back on that she wore during most of the feast. " Who says i'm curious, Dupree? " He quickly rested his uninjured arm at the small of her back and cupped her cheek, staring directly into her eyes. She quickly became flustered and openly ogled him before he smirked and spoke up. " Your body can't lie, Greengrass. Even if you want it to. " And then he kissed her, and while she was absorbed into the kiss, she failed to notice that his shoulder had completely healed. But to be fair, there were far more pressing matters at hand ... Like the handsome boy her age in front of her, shirtless.

* * *

~ The next morning, Gryffindor tower. ~

Gryffindor tower was in absolute Chaos, Eric Potter was used to people looking up to him, doing what he said with ought complaint, basking in his Fame. But ever since the Great Hall, everyone in Gryffindor was pissed at him, He had lost Gryffindor two hundred and fifty points, and Slytherin got one hundred points for " Protecting a fellow student from harm ". He had tried to get Slytherin to lose points, saying that they should lose them for one of the Slytherin students attacking a Gryffindor, but that old bat Snape had just pointed out that Ron had insulted the student, and that the student himself did nothing. And because of that Slytherin could not be effected. Eric Potter had woken up to the hateful glares of most of his upper years. He had pulled on his robes when he felt a sudden push and some giggling, and he fell to the floor. Quickly the Pixies tied his robe over his head and arms, and flew him over to the Common room, where the other pixies were causing massive havoc, before they continued flying him down until they reached the Great Hall and dropped him on the middle of the Hufflepuff table, getting food and Pumpkin juice all over him. Much to the shock of the Hufflepuff students, and the joy of the Slytherin's. Eric floundered around on the Hufflepuff table for nearly ten minutes, hearing the laughter of most of the hall, before a Hufflepuff finally took pity on him and released him. He rolled off of the table and fell onto the floor, pulling out his wand before he noticed and ran. Red faced, from the Great Hall. Leaving one thought in everyone's mind. This would be a VERY interesting year.

* * *

~ Slytherin Table, Great Hall, Hogwarts ~

Strazio smirked, snaking his arm around Daphne's waist as she planet a kiss on his cheek. Or rather, where she supposed his cheek would be if he was not wearing the mask. and gave him a small smile before putting back on her blank face and continuing to eat her breakfast. He silently eyed Theodore Nott, checking for his reaction. Nott was entirely red-faced, openly seething and glaring at Strazio. He snorted quietly, amused. The Nott heir would have to be shown his place later tonight, Daphne was HIS. And no one was allowed to look at her like that. Irregardless of whether she liked them or not. **( A/N Ahhh, Noticed the pun after I posted it. Got too lazy to change it, though. )** He then glanced over to the Gryffindor table, most of the entire table was looking somewhat frazzled, and the Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, looked as if a bear had tried to hug him. all of them were openly glaring at the Slytherins. He supposed that the Pixies did their job, then. He quietly muttered to himself and laughed in his head. At the end of the year, the ' Noble House of Gryffindor ' wouldn't dare look a single Slytherin in the eye. He'd make sure of that.

* * *

 **HOOORAAAAAAY IT'S DONE! Now for those of you wondering why I didn't post it on monday, monday was the day of the big B, That's right bitches. MONDAY WAS MAH BURFDAY! ( Sorry, the six year olds need to be able to understand it ) Monday was my Birthday! Day of Birth! You-mother-fucking-kneel-before-me-and-give-me-shit Day! So yeah, Didn't have time to post it. Kind of got drunk ... BY THE WAY! Do NOT ( Haha, another pun ) EVer put a shot of Vodka into a glass of Bourbon. The resulting hangover SUCKS. Anyways ... to step it up, the next chapter will be posted this week. If we reach 60 reviews, it will be on Thursday. if not, sometime over the weekend. GG BITCHES! DARK LORD OUT!**


	8. AN two

**A/N two**

 **REVIEW TIME BITCHES!**

darth Queidus chapter 7 . 4h ago

I offer mac and cheese. Remember though I am a Darth. The Darth title means bow down or be destroyed. Remember your place lord though I will be kind and not interfere with the story. Anyway, good. Daphne is a lover. Very good. I look forward to more killing. May the force set you free.

 **I bow to no one, you may hold the title Darth but one day you will be replaced. The weak shall die and the Strong will thrive. If you would like to attempt to destroy me, I am afraid it must end in your destruction. If not, I prefer to make allies instead of enemies. Yes, Daphne is his Lover at this point. I am undecided as to whether get rid of the OC pairing, or just stick with the Daphne pairing. So i'm trying it out. Do not worry, the blood of the inferior will cake the ground upon which Strazio walks. ( If it was not for the fact Lightsabers cauterize the wounds they cause ... )**

HK-47 chapter 7 . 3h ago

Opinion: This idea is almost as good as tossing a frag grenade into a tightly packed crowd of meatbags.  
Query: Master, please let me toss the frag grenade?

Allow me to present you with medium droid armor

 **In my opinion, blowing things up is ALWAYS a good idea. So i'll take that as a compliment. I'll give the droid armor to HK. Aka you, And don't worry. HK will make some more appearances.**

HK-50 chapter 7 . 3h ago

Statement: Your lack of alcohol endurance disappoints me Master.  
Query: Will I be summoned in later chapters?

presents a Bothan Needler to Strazio

 **I like the needler ... So yes, you will. As for my ability to hold my liquor, I had TEN of those fuckin' things. Fucking TEN.**

oleg212 chapter 7 . 3h ago

Will Strazio make an acolyte/apprentice out of Draco?  
Will he hire or recruit Mandalorians?

Also, it would be a good idea if, during the broom class, Strazio takes Neville's remembrall and crushes it in front of Potter.

Excellent chapter by the way.

Presents a "stealth field generator" to Strazio

 **Hmm. Yes, Can't answer due to it being top secret, i'll think about it, thank you I worked for a few hours on the chapter, and FUCK YES I am putting this on my Flagship.**

Sennybee98 chapter 7 . 3h ago

Gryffindor hating on Eric after day one? Nice!

 **Why thank you, you remind me of one of my former slaves. An elf named Sera. Except much darker. Strazio essentially HAS all his power already, because i'm WAAAAY too fuckin' lazy to type out how he GETS that power. So... THROUGH THE POWER OF THE FORCE! Anyways, he can essentially do WHATEVER the fuck he wants. Because he is the mother fuckin' EMPEROR! Next.**

DamienMaxworth chapter 7 . 1h ago

Wow, de story be good. So, just me asking, would you mind havibg the piwer to create infinite hiveminded clones to do whatever the hell you want with? Cuz I have the required power to hive you that. It completely removes the need for servants i'l tell ya that!*gifts 999999999999999999999999999 souls (56 of which work for Disney) and 73 metric tons of bacon.

 *** shocks the shit out of you * GOD DAMNIT! AGAIN! ALL OVER MY FUCKING FLOOR! WIPE YOUR SHIT UP OFF MY FLOOR BEFORE I MAKE YOU EAT IT! Ahem, Check your spelling please. It makes it REALLY hard to find out what your typing when i can't fucking read it ... As for the other thing, Fuck no. Fuck that, up the ass, with a motherfucking mini-gun. On a side note, HOLY SHIT THAT IS A LOT OF FUCKING BACON! How the fuck did you get all that bacon? What the fuck!**

MP7 BOSS chapter 7 . 12m ago

Okay so one question will Starzio ever quote unquote in danger of his blood sharer. For the record there is no way in hell it can happen but to say he is tired and weakens when the blood sharer strikes.

Burns bodies of too many rebels to count.

 **Uhm ... I have not idea what the fuck your talking about for blood sharer, So I assume you mean the previous Emperor.**

 **WARNING! WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD! WARNING! WARNING!**

 **SUPRISE MOTHAFUCKA!**

 **The Emperor is dead. Strazio absorbed his " soul ", power, and knowledge. Motherfucker WILL NOT and CAN NOT come back. He's gonzo for goodzo.**

 **THAT IS ALL FOR NOW MY MOTHERFUCKERS! Review, and become my fucking slaves. BECAUSE OVER SEVEN THOUSAND PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS AND NOW SERVE ME! FOR FUCKS SAKE OPENLY DECLARE YOUR ALLEGIANCE AND REVIEW! Goddamn minions, Wish I had Stalin here. HEY! DARTH MARR! GET GRU HERE! HIS FUCKING MINIONS ARE DEFECTING TO ME AGAIN!**

oleg212 chapter 1 . 2h ago

Another good idea would be to have Strazio do something to that "cat" in the transfiguration class. Ex. Sith lightning.

Presents a death star, but without that ridiculous hole that leads to a highly explosive area that could blow up the whole station if a missile hits it, to Strazio

 **Well HOLY SHIT! That's fucking BADASS! Gonna put that stealth field generator on that bitch! Anyways, Little miss Gryffindor will be properly dealt with, one way or another. Typically with her trapped in the dungeons and Strazio chasing after her screaming ONE WAY, OR ANOTHA, I'M GONNA GITCHA! GONNA GITCHA GITCHA GITCHA GITCHA. So ... Yeah. NEXT!**

MP7 BOSS chapter 8 . 1h ago

To clear up the blood sharer bit I was meaning the pathetic waste of flesh that is his brother from before he became the baddest ass of bad asses. Also on a side note will any female Star Wars characters make an appearence?

Offers armada of Walkers Turrets and Combat Droids

 **MAYBE on the first day, MAYBE. But from now on Strazio is THE mother fucking Emperor, and his body has adjusted to his powers now, so he can use them MUCH more frequently. No fuckin' WAY he can be even POKED unless he wants you to. As for the female char ... WHO THE FUCK DID YOU THINK THE OC WAS GONNA BE FROM? Ding Ding mother fucker, Winner winner, Fuckin' dinner! ( HIGHLY unsanitary to fuck your dinner like that ) About fucking TIME someone asked that. JUST because of that you are being added to the list of people who will know her name before I actually post the chapter with it. On a side note, HOLY SHIT! People just LOVE giving me armies ... and WOMD'S.**

jonesy757 chapter 8 . 1h ago

great story and all but a got a few questions  
1) will Strazio actually battle/duel people (like the Jedi) or will he just out right kill them?  
2) Will he be exploring the galaxy during or after Hogwarts (I'm just assuming he will be exploring the galaxy but if not why not?)  
3) Will there be more lovers/slaves (every lord needs a slave) or is it just Daphne and the oc at the moment?  
4) Will Strazio take control of the Sith or destroy it and rebuild the Sith his way  
5) Will there be Sith that refuse Strazio?  
6) and finally Will Strazio take his time in destroying the jedi/rebel one by one or with one big assault

*gives Stazio the star forge fill with bacon and one grilled cheese sandwich*

 **GODDAMNIT! You backed me into a corner you fucker, I don't want to spoil the story, but the star forge is a GREAT fucking gift. Damnit ... FINE, I'll only answer the ones that don't give out HUGE spoilers.**

 **1 FUCK yes, depending. I'll do at least ONE fight scene between Strazio and someone else who can ACTUALLY put up a fight, otherwise he'll just be toying with them and letting them believe that they have a chance.**

 **2 Eh ... this one should be obvious. In his Fourth Year, The ENITRE Sith Empire's fleet will be arriving on Earth. They will kneel to their Emperor, or he will destroy them. So yes, he WILL have some battles off of earth, but it'll mostly be on Earth or in Space, typically not on other planets.**

 **3 I'm torn at this moment, I'm either going to do Strazio with the OC, Strazio with Daphne, And i've just now considered Strazio with BOTH of them. But he will take some people as slaves, simply to humiliate them. as lovers ... no. Only Daphne was worthy of that.**

 **4 Little bit of both, He'll take control of the Sith and destroy those who resist him or that he does not agree with.**

 **5 Proooooooooooooobably, However I WILL NOT SAY WHO IT WILL BE!**

 **6 THAT WOULD BE A SPOILER!**

 **Thank you for your review, your questions were sound and I hope I answered them to the extent you can agree with. PEACE MOTHERFUCKERS! MARR! GET ME MY BOOMSTICK!**


	9. Poll

**THE DREADED AUTHORS NOTE!**

 **On a side note, I am thinking of making a Teen Titans and Star wars crossover, with almost the ONLY Star Wars elements being Strazio and HK ( YOU ARE FOREVER IN MY MIND, LOYAL REVIEWER! ) { Mainly because HK is here next to me, and won't shut up about the upgrades on the Fighter. } So, YOU TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO READ THAT SHIT! This is the link to the poll, Vote! DO IT NOW!**

 **/poll323390x8Ca542f7-12**

 **And now, REVIEWS! Yes I am THAT much of a dick!**

ww1990ww chapter 2 . 49m ago

Ugh so it's going that old cliche in HP/SW fics. Harry as Sith or Jedi speaking garbage of Sith and Jedi without even thouth. Oh and being as Dark as 14 year old Goth understanding what is Dark. Lovly. So no offence but I'm out. Good luck.

 **" Old Cliche " ? To my knowledge, I've never seen someone change Harry's name to Strazio and make him the Emperor. And he has the Memories of the previous Emperor along with his own, But i've yet to see him actually insult Jedi OR Sith, Except for Ravage. Who he killed. Despite having mastered the Language of the Ignorant, my friends. I cannot make sense of this sentence. " Oh and being as Dark as 14 year old Goth understanding what is Dark " I'm confused ... Is Strazio supposed to be Fourteen? Am I supposed to be fourteen and a Goth? Of course I understand what is Dark. I've been in a room with no lights or windows. That's Darkness. I'm unsure as to how that's relevant, though. As for the first bit, Even if I WAS fourteen, or Goth. How the FUCK would you know that? Is there something your not telling us about your fapping habits, 1990? I mean I know you're tempted, but i'm not into men. Or strangers who like to follow me around and fap to me. " I'm out " Out of what? Your job? Your home? Your intelligence? Personally, I think it's a little bit of all three. Oh, you mean the story? That's nice. I'm not aware of any laws anywhere that state that you MUST read my story, and i'd prefer it if I never saw your messages again. Offense is very much so not taken. I just thought i'd give my readers something to laugh at. Gg**! **However, If you really feel the need to categorize me, I prefer to be called a High-functioning Sociopathic Russian, racist dick.**

 **On a side note, the Poll ends this Friday, I'll look at it saturday morning and check the results. So vote while you can!**

wolf of Artemis chapter 9 . 50m ago

Quick message to 1990. *ahem* git fkn rekt m8. *sacrifices a whole pig*

 **Your message has been transmitted, thanks for the support! Also, I'm going to feed that pig to my Tu'kata Hounds.**

Korriban sith chapter 7 . 15m ago

This one is strong with the force.

presents a Korriban library card to Strazio

 **Well, thanks for stating the obvious. It is somewhat well known that i'm strong in the force ... Anyone who can make an observation can figure that out.**

Mad Hatter chapter 8 . 12m ago

How is a raven like a writing desk?

 **Very simple, You can write on a Raven. much like a desk. I also hear their bone marrow makes a rather tasty Tea, something I believe you will enjoy.**

Abominari691 chapter 8 . 10m ago

In which part of the SW timeline does this take place?

 **I will not give this an Answer, Because ANYONE who knows Star Wars should know the Era... But I posted this review anyways, your welcome!**

 **Now remember, VOTE ON THE GODDAMN POLL! I'll be doing many more Polls depending on this one's success, so no matter how patronizing i sound, You will all still have a voice in my stories. Gg! FUCK YOU GUYS DEN! If you don't. Review on the poll, I mean.**


	10. Polls

Polls

 **From now on, ALL Polls ( aka their links ) Will be posted HERE. So don't worry. You can vote on ALL of them if you go to the link ( On a side note, I edited this Document so you SHOULD be able to Copy and Paste the link, forgot to do that in the last one ... )**

 **And now for the Polls!**

 **/poll324400x50D34F0a-12**

 **/poll324403x0E710f31-12**

 **/poll324405x1EF940Bf-12**

 **/poll324407x4F23C775-12**

 **/poll324410x005b478d-12**

 **/poll324411x85EbF59f-12**

 **Lots of new polls! Please vote on them IN ORDER, Otherwise you will have no idea what your voting for. They are indefinite, AKA They end when I want them to.**

 **VOTE ANYWAYS!**

ww1990ww chapter 9 . 28m ago

Hmm I'm not sure are you just an idiot or immarure child. If first well we can't do anything about that if second we can only pray for you growing up.

If you wish to know what I trying to say you it will be this.

In almost evry cross bettewen Hp/Sw universe Harry is Jedi or Sith and he don't even think about what this two sects are teaching.

Oh and he is still as Dark as an average dream of 14 year old Goth. You know where black, blood sacrifices from cat's or any other cute animals are considered dark.

Really you are that imature that you need to insult people who don't like you? I think it is so in future if you wish to say something do this in PM shall we?

 **Something to hide? as for the immature bit ... pretty much. though that makes you something of a hypocrite. I'm also not sure you know the definition of Dark ... As for the idiot comment ... You misspelled immature. Twice. In the same review. And your grammar is so bad i can barely understand what your attempting to tell me through your typed words ... I'm not insulting you, my poor, demented little friend. I'm just pointing out your flaws and letting my viewers laugh at you. Thank you for giving them something to laugh at. Good day!**

Kyranol1 chapter 1 . 10h ago

Quick suggestion, you may want to skip to a new line every time someone different speaks.  
Just makes it a lot easier to read that way without getting confused.

 **Well, this one obviously did not read the previous Authors Note's. NEXT!**

Mad hatter chapter 9 . 14h ago

Oops, for got to give you a cup of tea.

And... A very merry unbirthday to you!

 **I do so enjoy a good cup of tea ... one of the only good things that came from my upbringing in Britain. But I will only say this _ONCE_ . I am NOT a vampire. Nor am I undead. I understand people make that mistake commonly, but I am not either. Thus I have no Unbirthday. And It's not my birthday either, but you yourself should be merry. I've yet to kill you! that means I tolerate you, or perhaps even find your company enjoyable.**

Geysterboos chapter 7 . 1h ago

Dear God, this story is garbage. It's like it was written by some retarded twelve year old kid with Asperger's. You have absolutely no idea what makes a good story, right? For starters: FORMATTING! You still need to master the art of the line break, you really need to. Also, get yourself something original for your plot. This story is like five whole chapters of badly written clichées.

 **Hmm ... Misspelled Cliche... Only one e. Now then, shall we continue? Thank you. You reviewed my story and posted your opinion. Continuing with that line of thought, your opinion is not worth shit to me. I give no fucks about Formatting, As a matter of fact I find it tedious. I'm also not entirely sure that " Line Break " is an art ... Anywhere. At all. Your comment about my plot being unoriginal is duly noted. Untrue, but duly noted. Moving on, Retarded, twelve years old, and I have Aspergers? Well now, everyone run for your lives. This man works for the CIA. Has me on profile. Now, Let's see, as I can properly form a coherent sentence and have common sense, I am fairly sure I am not retarded. My boss, drinking buddies, and wife can confirm I am most certainly not twelve. And I fail to see your point about Aspergers. Albert Einstein had Aspergers. An eleven year old child in this day and age has Aspergers, and his IQ is higher than Einstein's. but congratulations! you've just insulted everyone ever born with Aspergers by attempting to use it as an insult, though it's a terrible attempt. And then by default pissed off their mothers, who will tell their husbands, who will tell each-other. And pretty damn soon about three point four billion people are going to despise you. Well played.**

TearfullPixie chapter 1 . 1h ago

This story sounds interesting.

 **Audio book? because I typed this ...**

TearfullPixie chapter 2 . 58m ago

Oh I like where this story is going, I feel that you have added some extra bad ass into the story. Well done.

 **Why thank you. I'm personally rather proud of it myself that anyone alone judges it. I pretty much expected only people like Geysterboos and planned on just doing what i've been doing. Posting their reviews, pointing out their flaws, giving my readers someone to laugh at, and essentially having a good time.**

TearfullPixie chapter 3 . 52m ago

I liked this chapter, your story has so many hidden depths, I love it.

 **Thanks, It's not every day someone says they love you. Nah, i'm fucking with you. Thanks for the review and the comment. I liked that one myself.**

TearfullPixie chapter 4 . 46m ago

Yay! I really enjoyed the Light bashing in this chapter. I sacrifice you some bacon.

 *** chucks it to the Tu'kata * Thanks for the bacon. And of course there will be light bashing! Wouldn't be a good story with-ought it.**

TearfullPixie chapter 5 . 36m ago

This chapter was hella awesome.

 **Not sure I understand Hella, but thanks!**

TearfullPixie chapter 6 . 32m ago

I bow towards your excellency.

 **Rise and serve me, I name you Lojalus, Acolyte of the Sith. You'll go to Korriban soon for your training, do not disappoint me.**

TearfullPixie chapter 7 . 23m ago

Woah your story is getting way better each chapter.

 **I corrected your grammar for you, Thank you for the compliment.**

TearfullPixie chapter 8 . 16m ago

I like your ideas.

 **You've got fantastic tits.**

TearfullPixie chapter 10 . 15m ago

Please update the story master.

 **If you found my comment to your previous review offending, it was meant to be funny. I'll update it over the weekend.**

 **On a side note. Shout out to this girl for reviewing almost ten times in under an hour! Thanks! Because of that I'll have to put the story out earlier. Probably sunday instead of monday.**

 **Hope you all got a kick out of this, Dark Lord Strazio, Out.**

 **And I'm Back! Here's the Poll results. Strazio will be with both daphne and the OC, but no one else will be in a relationship ( of the romantic kind ) with him. Daphne and Strazio are going to be aged to nineteen, ( as a compromise ). There will be no second year ( except for maybe a few short one shots ) And I will make a Teen-Titans and Star-Wars crossover. Sort of. I'm basically just going to drop in Strazio, As an OC character, And he's going to bang Raven and make shit FUBAR in short. I've high hopes for it. But FIRST, I will finish this story. The new chapter will be posted on monday ( SIX THOUSAND WORDS, For making you wait. ) And on a side note, I'm making another poll. I can either make two chapters every week with two thousand words each in them, or one chapter of six to eight thousand words. Your pick. Here's the link**

 **/poll325316x942b46da-12**


	11. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mutinous minions chapter 10 . 15h ago

We demand the next chapter or we will go on strike.

Down with the dictarorous management!

 **... Well then ... MARR! WE NEED A NEW SHIPMENT OF SLAVES! Kill the current batch.**

Eric Potter chapter 10 . 22h ago

I demand you put up the next chapter.

I will not send you anything because you are not worthy to even like my shoes, cause I'm the Boy-Who-Lived.

 **... Now that, is going to cost you.**

Ron Weasely chapter 10 . 22h ago

Where is the next chapter? you bloody third-rate deatheater scum!

You better put it up if you know whats good for ya.

 **Too stupid to comment on**

HK-47 chapter 10 . May 29

"Observation: The meatbag designated TearfullPixie seems to exhibit a number of abnormalities. Shall I blast it for you, Master?"

 **No, no. She's got fantastic tits. You can however restrain her. ( Kinky )**

Riddicks-gurl1988 chapter 10 . May 29

Nice collaboration so far I'm liking strazio and Daphne together can't wait for the next update

 **But ... You did wait ... three days, in fact.**

MP7 BOSS chapter 10 . May 28

I was reading one chapter and I realized something Strazio is too bad ass... HAH AS IF! He needs a backbone in order to survive the world and the universe.

I pledge my alliagance to you and only master Strazio

 **Well then ... MP7. In your review for this chapter, type your nickname / preferred name.**

darth Queidus chapter 11 . 16h ago

Very good. I offer mac and cheese with plenty of bacon. Good job ending Nott but you had the beast do the work. Would a true sith lord not do it himself? Potter got humiliated, good, very good. Hahahahahaha. I hope there is some torture soon. I only regret that there is not sound so I could hear the delicious screams and the begging for mercy. Those who beg for mercy are to weak to deserve it. May the force set you free.

 **It's all about shows of power, people were less likely to fear someone who - in their eyes - only knew Wingardium Leviosa and Depulso, and could cast them silently, than a beast that could rip you apart alive and consume your bones. Strazio's keeping his power ... low. For now, I plan for that to most definitely change when he becomes threatened, extremely pissed, or the Sith Empire arrives.**

ngiallo32 chapter 11 . 13h ago

Awesome new chapter. I love the fics that have Star Wars mixed with them. All Hale Lord Strazio! *gives bacon*

 *** chucks it to Naktis * Mmhmmm... Kneel. Thank you for the review**

Vi38 chapter 11 . 11h ago

Very good

 **What's very good? Was last night very good? I've been told i'm very good before, but not over this website. You have a strange way of thanking me for sex.**

Sennybee98 chapter 11 . 3h ago

Hmm, Eric may be untouchable, but what about his biological parents? I know that a dark emperor like Strazio can easily track them down and do things to torment them. It is really their fault for agreeing with Dumbdore's decision to get rid of Harry/Strazio and I think they should feel the consequences soon.

*offers bacon for Tu'kata*

 **Don't worry. James and Lily potter will make an appearance soon, and Lily will be that annoying bitch who somehow thinks Strazio is indeed her son, - which he is, but not my point - even though his appearance has changed drastically since they last saw him.**

TearfullPixie chapter 11 . 55m ago

I do really like the way you write.

 **Aw, shucks. You really know how to make a guy blush. Which may have something to do with the lingerie, Onto the serious part, Thank you. It's nice to see someone actually enjoys the bullshit I put up, now that the serious part is over, I really do like your fantastic tits.**

 **Just to recap, these are the Poll results. Something will happen that will PHYSICALLY age Daphne and Strazio to the age of 18. And it will be Irreversible.**

 **Strazio will appear in my Teen Titans / star wars crossover.**

 **Second Year will be skipped.**

 **Ginny will not be Slytherin.**

 **Strazio WILL recruit from the group of school children ( Hate you all for that, by the way. )**

 **And I WILL start typing chapters of six to eight thousand words per week, and posting them on Sunday or Monday**

 **Now that we've recapped, on with the story! ( On a side note, I've attempted to get the spacing-will-not-work-glitch fixed. SO, you all should be reading this chapter with wonderful spaced out paragraphs! if not, well fuck this computer then.**

* * *

~ Slytherin Commons, Hogwarts ~

Strazio was sitting in an armchair inside the Slytherin common room, casually drinking a cup of tea he'd had the house elves bring him and listening to Daphne tell him about her day. The second day of Hogwarts had gone past, albeit a tad slowly. In his honest opinion, it was quite dull. Despite transfiguration class, ( The youngest Weasley boy had gone red faced and yelled at one of his fellow Gryffindors for trying to help him, resulting in a loss of fifty points for the Gryffindor house. ) History, ( The ghost had fled the room upon sensing his Aura, resulting in an interesting visit from the Headmaster ) and Potions, ( He had sabotaged the Nott boy's cauldron after the said boy had tried to sabotage his, Snape blamed the Gryffindor boy - Neville, was it? - For the destruction, resulting in a loss of twenty points. When the Potter and Weasel complained, he'd taken a further eighty points and given them detentions ) the day was boring to him.

He was chuckling about a comment Daphne made towards the Weasel when Theo Nott walked in and stood in front of the two, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Daphne almost looked curiously at Nott, but Strazio gave a small shake of his head and tilted his head at her, motioning for her to continue. " The Weasel was cursed by one of his fellow Gryffindors in the commons, turned his hair bright pink. He- "

" Ahem "

Strazio raised an eyebrow, annoyed, and motioned for Daphne to continue. before she could, however. Nott interrupted again.

" Don't ignore me! " he fumed, red faced. Strazio raised an eyebrow and turned to Daphne.

" Love, are all pureblood's raised with such ... " he sneered " deplorable manners? "

" Only those who's parents are complete and utter mistakes. Sadly, the trash before us is among those few. "

" Ah, " He smirked " In that case, Nott. Haven't you heard it's rude to interrupt a conversation between your betters? "

Nott fumed, glaring at him and lowering his face so it was level with Strazio's. " You better stay the hell away from Daphne. That bitch is MINE and no one else's. " Strazio raised an eyebrow " Is that so? "

" It is. " Nott said, still glaring heatedly at Strazio. The entire common room was watching now, Slytherins from first to seventh year looking in interest. This would end with one of them gaining respect and prestige and the other losing both. Strazio stood and walked to the center of the room, looking around at everyone.

" Does everyone believe they have a say in my actions? Or is this only Nott's doing? " He said quietly, his gaze cast around the room. Watching each face intently. No one stepped forward, no one joined Nott. " very well ... " Nott smirked in victory, thinking he'd won before Strazio's hand flew out, sending Nott flying back and pinning him to the wall with a bone-crunching crack. Nott whimpered in pain as Strazio stepped forward, his hand out stretched.

" HK, bring me the Tu'kata. "

The others in the room looked around in confusion before a metallic creature stepped out from a slot in the wall and bowed.

" Of course master. "

The others stared at it as it ran from the room, returning with a large cage which hovered off the ground before lowering it next to his master. The droid pulled the tarp off, revealing a creature that the others had never seen before. A large hound, strange in it's size and build with an elongated face and two huge canines sticking out on it's lower jaw **{ I have no good description, google it. }** Strazio flicked his fingers and the Tu'kata hound leapt from it's cage, snarling. What happened next chilled them all to the bone. Strazio flung Nott to the center of the room, leaving him lying there on the floor.

Strazio hissed out the words of a language they'd never heard, nor could understand. " **_Nakits! Zudyti! "_** The Tu'kata leapt forward, falling on Nott who began screaming as he was torn apart and eaten alive. When all was said and done, all that remained was the blood spattered on their faces and the pool on the floor that the Tu'kata was licking up like water.

 _ **" Naktis! Tapti. "**_ The Tu'kata gave off a whine before trotting back to his master, who began petting it's head. He smirked cruelly as he spoke up " Those who stand against me will die. Nott was a fool, and challenged me. If you all wish to keep what remains of your lives. You will leave my business to me and me alone. I was merciful with Nott, his death was quick. " At this, the students gaped in horror. " But I will not be so merciful with the rest. Be gone. If a word of what happened here is mentioned, I will find you. And you will regret it. " The students nodded in fear before scurrying from the room. Strazio walked back to Daphne, who was openly smiling, and sat down. Picking his tea cup back up and petting the Tu'kata which now lay at his feet before motioning to her with his Teacup.

" You were saying? "

Daphne couldn't hold it, and broke out in laughter. Confusing the boy across from her, before she smiled. thinking ( This, will be an interesting year. )

* * *

The disappearance of the Nott boy had been noticed, and spread throughout the school. Everyone was now watching Strazio, who openly walked through the halls with ought fear or anger at the whispers, with his Tu'kata and the machine known only as HK-47 by his side. All he showed was amusement. It had been a week after the Nott child's death and the whole school feared him, whether they actually knew something, guessed, or it was rumors spread by the other Slytherins, he was untouchable. And he enjoyed _every_ second of it. There was only one group stupid enough or brave enough to attempt to antagonize him. A small group of Gryffindors, lead by that Potter boy. He'd put up with their antics for now, heeding Daphne's warning. Eric Potter was untouchable, but he was also arrogant. Sooner or later, he would slip up, and there he would be waiting, watching, ready to claim vengeance. The Potter boy would pay for the harm he meant to cause Daphne, and the harm he caused himself.

But for now, he thought as he walked out towards the field where the rest of the class was waiting, brooms on the ground. He had other priorities. Walking forward he stood near an unoccupied broom and waited, though he did not have to wait long for Madam Hooch to speak up.

" Alright, class. Stick your hand out over your broom and command in a firm tone, up. "

Strazio merely raised an eyebrow, before summoning the broom to him. He would not lower himself to such means. Soon enough everyone had their brooms in hand, and Strazio stood waiting.

" Now, mount your broom and push gently off the ground- "

She was cut off when the Longbottom boy shot up into the air uncontrollably, spiraling into the air before falling off his broom with a sickening crack. Causing Strazio to chuckle lowly in amusement, before he tossed the broom to the ground. He was the Emperor of the Sith Empire! He would not lower himself to such means. Besides, he did not need a broom to fly. And even if he did, he would not use one so old and ruined. He was distracted from his thought by the Weasley boy, who had picked up Neville's Remembrall and was laughing, showing it off to Eric Potter, who was quietly insisting the boy put it down when he noticed the glares of his fellow Gryffindors. Strazio, finally seeing an opportunity, stalked over and spoke up.

" Put it down, weasel. It'd be a shame if you tripped and broke your neck so young, now wouldn't it? "

The weasel just glared at him, red faced and furious, before mounting a broom and flying off, shouting " Come and get it you slimy snake! "

HK spoke up, looking at his master " Shall I take care of him, master? " Strazio nodded, smirking cruelly.

" shoot him down. "

A whirring noise was heard, before slots opened on HK's wrists and two blaster barrels poked out, each. The droid took aim before unleashing a barrage, cutting the weasel's broom in half. Strazio quickly summoned the Remembrall to him with the force, before laughing openly at the look on the Weasel's face as he plowed into the dirt. He walked over smirking, and was about to speak up when he heard Madam Hooch return

" What's going on here! " She screeched, pushing past the other students to the weasel. Strazio spoke up, thinking fast.

" The idiot got up on his broom and was flying around after you left, but it snapped in half under his weight and he fell. I tried to get him off, Madam Hooch, I really did. He just wouldn't listen, he kept going on and on about how he was the best friend of the boy-who-lived and just wouldn't listen to anyone. "

Madam hooch sighed, muttering. " I told Dumbledore these brooms are too old ... " before speaking to Strazio " Well done, Lord Dupree. Take fifty points to Slytherin " she said, before taking the weasel to the infirmary. Leaving a smirking Slytherin in her wake, and a rather red-faced Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

~ Great Hall, Hogwarts ~

It was time for dinner, and Strazio put his plan into action. He and Daphne stood up, crossing from the Slytherin table over to the Gryffindor table, each of them sitting down next to Neville, who immediately became nervous. Strazio simply nodded to him, before pulling out the Remembrall from his pocket and handing it to the Longbottom. Who immediately snatched it and began muttering something under his breath, before paling and facing Strazio again. Stuttering.

" S-s-sorry, It's just- My gran would kill me if I lost this! "

Strazio merely raised an eyebrow before speaking up again. " Your welcome "

Neville blushed heavily from embarrassment, opening his mouth to speak when Eric Potter and the Weasel spoke up, though the Potter boy spoke first.

" Oi! What the ruddy hell are you doing at _MY_ table you bloody snake! Get your slimy whore- " He was cut off when Strazio's eyes flashed purple, and the Tu'kata leapt forward, pushing the Potter boy to the ground and standing on him. Jaws opened wide and ready to kill, the entire Great Hall fell silent, and some professors stood up and drew wands. Strazio walked slowly and deliberately over to Eric, before sniffing loudly. " How disappointing, you've already soiled yourself. " No one dared laugh except for Daphne.

" You have directly insulted the Ancient and Most Noble house of Greengrass. In doing so you have also invoked the protection of _MY_ House, the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Peverell, and ancient and Most Noble house of Dupree, as Lady Greengrass's Protectorate. I have every right to declare a Blood Feud upon the Ancient and Noble house of Potter. You will apologize to the Lady Greengrass, or my Tu'kata will rip out your throat. " he then directed his attention to the teachers and students who had drawn wands " Any interference will be counted as an act of aggression towards my house, and I will rightfully and lawfully claim your heads if you interfere. "

" S-s-s-sorry ... "

Strazio turned to him, calling Naktis off of his chest. " What was that, rodent? Speak up. The hall didn't hear you. " he said, picking the boy up off the floor with the force.

" Sorry. "

" Louder! "

 _" SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE LET ME LIVE! "_

Strazio simply walked forward and leaned into Eric's face before saying one word. " Voldemort "

With that, the Boy-Who-Lived fainted, and Strazio released his grip through the force on the boy, allowing him to slump to the floor.

With that Strazio stepped away, circling his arm around Daphne's waist. " It is clear that we are not welcome at the Table of the Rash. Shall we, love? "

She simply smirked and nodded, and then they left. Smiling all the way.

* * *

 **GG NO RE WELL PLAYED**

 **What did you think? Yes, the bacon I fed to the Tu'kata foreshadowed the Tu'kata's appearance. While we're on this subject ...**

 **Naktis = Ancient Sith for Night**

 **Tapti = Ancient Sith for Come**

 **Zudyti = Ancient Sith for Kill**


	12. Reviews

**Reviews**

 **Dedicated completely to reviews, in which I will post reviews to my story and reply to them.**

 **LET THE SHIT HIT THE FAN!**

Riddicks-gurl1988 chapter 11 . 14h ago

Nice update I wonder how the teacher board are going to handle Strazio I mean Eric's parents have to be concerned after he runs and tells then I just want to be a fly on the wall for that conversation

 **Heheh ... I have been given a VERY good idea, Riddicks gurl, post your nickname/preferred name/any name you like. And I will make it a Sith Spy inside of my story, and he or she ( depending on the name you pick ) will personally serve Strazio by spying on and assassinating his enemies, I'm also planning on making several other reviewers Char's in my story. Mainly some annoying ones, like geysterboos and ww1990ww, so I can torture and then murder their characters. Well played, eh? Anyways, post it in your review for this ... chapter, I guess. Not sure what else to call it, A/N?**

AdamDarkAskari chapter 5 . 7h ago

give him a harem of sith and mandolorians ~burns a pound and a half of bacon as a sacerfice~

 *** sigh * Before we begin, can I just point this out? How hard is it to look up the word, or right click on it and get the correct spelling? How hard is it, really? Incorrect spelling annoys me to no end because it is simple and easy to fix, but no one fixes it. Annoying ... ANYWAYS, No. No, no, and once again, no. I am doing whatever the fuck I want with MY story, there was already a Poll on this. Strazio WILL NOT have a harem. Now that is not to say he will never capture annoying bitches and gift them to his generals as slaves, or induct slaves into his service and sell them or force them to do menial tasks, but he will NEVER have a Harem. That would be lowering himself to a level he personally despises, as the only people to ever truly have a harem of slaves are HUTTS.**

Apheral chapter 7 . 1h ago

Really loving this story, it's very different to what I normally read, But still love it! I can not decide what I love more, reading your answers to comments or the story? Either way keep at it. *offers bloody bacon*

 **I think it's a little bit of a toss up between both, When people post shitty comments that are less critizing and more insulting and saying " Go kill yourself " I tend to, instead of insulting them back, pointing out all of the flaws in their review, and tell them exactly what I think of them, then I let you readers, all powerful beings that you are, read my story and laugh your ass off. * chucks the bacon to the Tu'kata ***

HK-47 chapter 11 . 36m ago

Statement: You are a delightful random cruelty generator, master, poisoning all you touch with your presence. You are a testament to all organic meatbags everywhere.

Suggestion: May I suggest you begin your animagus training. My sensors indicate that you may have a Rancor form, master.

 **Why thank you, HK. I knew uploading that personality sync into your programming wasn't a terrible idea. As for the Animagus ... In the next chapter, you will see something about Strazio that will prove something to you, as a Sith, and more importantly, The Emperor. Strazio has a high sense of Dignity. He sees no need to lower himself in any way, which is why Eric is not yet dead. He refuses most ways of wizarding transport, instead preferring his own methods. However he still shares a fascination with the wizarding world. Not so much with magic personally, but with everything in it. He will very rarely, if at all, use magic. As the force negates the need for most magic, and makes him more than a match for any wizard. He fails to, personally, see the benefits from turning into what he considers a supreme form of being, into a measly animal. He may gain some interest in Animagi, but he will never personally become one.**

Mutinous minions chapter 12 . 26m ago

We are now on strike until you increase our wages.

 **MARR! I told you to kill this batch! Do it, NOW! * Marr arrives with the Imperial Fleet ***

HK-50 chapter 12 . 20m ago

Query: When will I be included? I feel left out and unwanted.

Directs robotic "puppy dog eyes" at Lord Strazio.

 **Don't worry. HK will make many more appearances, both as Strazio's advisor, confidant, executioner, but not bodyguard. That role will be taken on by Khem.**

oleg212 chapter 12 . 20m ago

Delightfully written

May i suggest giving Eric Potter some "electroshock therapy" and to make sure the weasel doesn't regain his tongue.

It would also be a good idea if Strazio smuggles spice into hogwarts and sells it to gullible griffindors.  
(In case you don't know spice is slang for SW drugs)

*presents the DARKSTAFF OF THE SITH to Strazio*  
Use it wisely  
Ps. Just kidding. Use it any way you desire to spread terror and destruction upon the unworthy worms. MWAHAHAHA

 **Erm ... Spice is not slang for drugs, Spice is actually A drug. It's typically mined from the moon Kessel, And there are different types and forms. But it's called Spice. It's not slang, at all.**

AdamDarkAskari chapter 13 . 1h ago

love the fic very well done will slythern get made citizens of the empire?  
~burns two pounds of bacon and a pound of bbq ribs as a sacerfice~

 **Goddamnit ... JUST when I was going on about spelling mistakes ... The answer to your question,**

 **Is a spoiler and will not be told.**

 **Now, new reviews will be posted here, and I will update constantly. So RnR!**


	13. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Yeah yeah, I said i'd post it every sunday, but I finished early. So i'm nice like that.**

 **Quick recap, we're starting where we left off in the Great Hall, Strazio just made Eric Potter shit himself, and now he and Daphne are walking out of the hall. No reviews to this chapter yet, so I'll post e'm later.**

TearfullPixie chapter 13 . Jun 3

I loved this chapter.

 **Aw, shucks. You sure know how to make a guy blush. MAY have to do with the outfit.**

darth Queidus chapter 13 . Jun 3

Very good. I look forward to seeing what happens to Potter. Hopefuly he'll kill his mudblood mother as well if not now then later. I offer bacon. May the force set you free.

 **Thank you, Sadly you'll have to wait until year four for any actual DEATHS in the potter family ( SPOILER ) So, sorry there. Your offer of bacon is denied, I've been given far too much**

Sennybee98 chapter 13 . 14h ago

All I can say is that this chapter was nice. That walking stomach got some punishment but not enough me thinks. Perhaps one day the Sith lord can unleash his full wrath on that embodiment of loser. As for Eric, at least we all know now why people like the dark more than the light. He was a prime example of why the dark side is CLEARLY SUPERIOR.

Also, I would like to see the senior Potters get some kind of punishment soon for having condemned the REAL dark lord to a life of slavery and abuse at the hands of a family of fatasses.

*Offers Bacon*

 **Walking ... stomach? You'll have to explain that one. As for Eric ... He's got the power, but not the skill. Kinda like D-nooooope. Not making that comparison. Don't worry, Death will come.**

MP7 BOSS chapter 13 . 9h ago

Awww the weasel is not killed a pity really but he may serve a later purpose. HOW DARE SOMEONE ATTACK THE EMPRESS MASTER STRAZIO LET ME TEAR HIS SPINE WITHIN AND PLACE MAGGOTS WITHIN HIS BRAIN. Great chapter by the way. And to answer the review in chapter 11 my preferred name is Lâldaw. Offers a cargo ship of bacon for the Tu'kata

 **Well, Guess which Sith Assassin by the name of Laldaw is going to find the Emperor after being stranded on Earth for some years? Actually, I just gave the answer. * dumps the bacon into a gigantic ass bowl * Why, I'm not going to KILL the boy-who-lived. No, I'm just going to make his life living hell physically, emotionally, and mentally, so he WISHES he was dead. Then set him back up to fall and do it all over again.**

Know-it-all chapter 12 . 3h ago

Actually, if you look it up on Wookipedia, you will find the following definition

"Spice was SLANG for various mind-altering drugs. Varieties included ryll and the strongest (and most expensive), glitterstim. The planet Kessel was rich with these spices, which were harvested from dangerous mines, at one point in history by slave labor. Sevarcos II, Rori, Ryloth, Troiken, and Mon Gazza were other sources of spice. The word could also refer to non-narcotic herbs and minerals used to give foods or drinks flavor. "

 **Thank you for reminding me why I want hermione dead.**

Mutinous minions chapter 13 . 3h ago

We will set up a picket line in front of your chambers unless you meet our demands!

 **How about this ... You all shut up, and I won't have Naktis chase you down for exercise.**

HK-47 chapter 13 . 3h ago

Statement: I am most eager to engage in some unadulterated violence. At your command of course, master.

 **Wrong droid, and series.**

 **LET THE SHIT HIT THE FAN!**

* * *

Strazio was walking out of the Great Hall with Daphne when he heard someone shout out Reducto. Quickly wrapping Daphne around him he shielded her body with his and pulled her to the floor as the spell sailed over their heads. He quickly stood up and looked around, seeing the stupid Weasel being held back by his two older brothers, with his wand on the floor. He quickly stalked over to them, his anger growing and it showed. His aura of darkness was projected out, covering him and darkening the hall, causing several students to gasp in fear. All of Slytherin house stood behind Strazio, wands out and ready to cast. He stalked over to the Weasel, who was released by his two brothers who immediately bowed.

" We apologize for iddle Ronniekins, Lord Dupree. "

" Yeah, we'd never think our brother so stupid- "

" _**Enough**_ " He snarled, silencing the two brothers. Albus Dumbledore was on his right, but had yet to interfere. He grabbed the weasel by the front of his robes and flung him in front of the teachers stands, stalking over. The weasel was on his hands and knees, attempting to stand when he arrived. He grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back, showing his face to the hall.

" _**Perhaps I have not been clear enough in my words, any who attack me or my betrothed will be violating the law and offending my house, thus I decide their punishment, not the Ministry.**_ " He spoke, glaring at them all. Daphne now stood beside him, her hand entwined in his. " _**Who supports him? Who will defend him? Who will stand in his defense?**_ " he spoke, glaring around the hall. One of the Gryffindors stood up - Hermione Granger, a mudblood. - and ran up to him, speaking to the professors

" Professor Mcgonagall! You've got to intervene! He'll kill him! " Mcgonagall shook her head from her position at the table, speaking with sad eyes to the Mudblood " If Lord Dupree chooses to execute Ronald, it is within his power to legally do so. Don't intervene, Hermione. It won't end well. "

Strazio spoke up again, gazing at their terrified faces. " _**I will not execute him, no.**_ " he said, picking the weasel up with the force and holding him in the air. " _**I will make an example of him, this is what happens when you cross Lord Dupree. Behold my power!**_ " The hall let out a collective cringe and flinch, except for Professor Snape, who was smirking, As the weasel's arms and legs bent and twisted in unnatural angels, breaking and shattering bone. Ron screamed in pain as his foot twisted and snapped, breaking off of his body and falling to the floor, as his fingers bent and shattered, falling limp before the bone was forced inside his body. Then cuts appeared on his torso and limbs as his skin tore apart, before finally his tongue was ripped out of his mouth and he fell, a broken, bleeding, sobbing mess on the floor.

Strazio walked forward slowly, picking him up by his hair again. " _**THIS is what happens. Now you all know the consequences, and I will not show mercy as I did to the weasel. For I can do far worse things than death.**_ " He said, before releasing his grip on the boys hair and wrapping his arm around Daphne's waist. The both of them walked out of the Great Hall, followed by the entire Slytherin house, as Dumbledore rushed Ron to the infirmary.

* * *

~ Great Hall, Hogwarts. The next night, October feast ~

Strazio sat in an Ornate throne, at the end of the Slytherin table. Made of Onyx and Durasteel, it was on the Fighter located inside the Dupree Vault, and Strazio saw no reason not to make use of it. After his demonstration yesterday, All of Slytherin house followed his commands. Though it was far less exciting to rule over a body of students instead of a Sith Empire, Strazio found it entertaining enough. His inner circle consisted of Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey, Tracey Davis, Miles Bletchley, and Millicent Bulstrode.

Of course, his Dark Queen was Daphne, pulling himself from his reverie, he looked to the right where Daphne was supposed to be sitting. She had not showed up for dinner, and he was beginning to worry. She was walking here with Bulstrode and Tracey, but she never arrived. He was about to stand up and leave the hall to look for her when the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirrel, burst through the door.

" T-t-troll! T-troll in the Dungeons! Thought you ought to know ... " He said, before fainting.

The hall went into uproar, every student shouting and shrieking except for the Slytherin House and some Ravenclaws. Dumbledore finally stood up and attempted to regain control of the situation

" Prefects! Lead your members back to your Dormitories, move swiftly! "

A chilling voice spoke up in an almost inaudible whisper, yet everyone in the Great Hall heard.

" _**In case you have forgotten, Dumbledore. The Slytherin Commons are in the dungeon ...**_ " Dumbledore flustered a bit at this, before Strazio stood from his throne.

" _**Slytherins, remain in the Great Hall. Professor Snape will watch over you, and I doubt the troll will be able to stand up to the might of the entire Slytherin House.**_ " The Slytherins jumped to obey their Emperor's commands, taking up positions that would protect them and drawing their wands, while the younger students were encircled by the older.

Strazio stood from his throne and turned to Khem Vhal " _**Khem, ensure their protection. Naktis will aid you.**_ " The Dashade nodded and bowed, Drawing his vibroblade as Strazio slowly rose into the air, and glided out of the open doors of the Great Hall, leaving behind a stunned group of students.

* * *

~ 4th Floor bathroom, Hogwarts. ~

Strazio found his love huddled against the wall, knees to her chest and sobbing. He quietly lowered himself to the ground and walked forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. She Jumped and looked up, and immediately upon seeing his unmasked face sprang forward and hugged him. He slowly stroked her silky black hair, murmuring into her ear as she sobbed.

" Who has hurt you, my beloved Empress? " She sniffled before looking up into his face and speaking

" Y-you love me, don't you? This isn't all just a-a trick? " he smiled softly for once, placing his gloved hand on her cheek

" I love you with all my being, my Dark Empress. And I will continue to do so. What has caused you to doubt yourself? " She sniffled, smiling slightly as she leaned into his touch.

" E-Eric Potter told me I was just some Slytherin Slut, and that it was all my fault that the Weasel was in the infirmary, a-and then he started to hit me, and I couldn't do anything! " She began sobbing again, hiding her face in his chest and clutching his robes. " I-I was so weak! He just k-kept hitting me and I didn't do anything! " He shushed her quietly, his purple and red eyes glowing in rage as he quietly soothed her and placed his hand under her chin, tilting her head up and wiping the tears away with his thumb as he cupped her cheek.

" You are my Dark Empress, the one I hold beloved over all others. You are never, and never will be, weak. You are beautiful, and I will always love you. " He said, moving one hand down to her waist and kissing her. After half a minute, they broke apart. Smiling.

" I will teach you the power that I possess, I will teach you to be strong. No matter what, above all else, you are my other half. My Empress. "

She smiled, leaning forward to kiss him before their tender moment was interrupted by the troll crashing through the wall. Strazio growled in annoyance, thrusting out his hand as the troll fell to it's knees, it's eyes glowing purple.

 **" _You will obey_ "** He said, as the troll nodded dumbly and stood up, it's eyes permanently red. Pupil, Iris, whites and all. Strazio quickly turned back to Daphne and kissed her deeply, before transporting them all to the Great Hall.

* * *

~ Great Hall, Hogwarts ~

The Slytherin students gasped and pointed their wands at the troll as it appeared, before lowering them as they saw their Emperor and Empress standing next to it. " The situation is under control, the troll now obeys my will. I will send him to the forbidden forest, you may return the students to their normal schedules. " he said, gripping Daphne around the waist. Surprisingly, Dumbledore did not object. he simply nodded and sent Fawkes to spread the word, as the Slytherin house returned to their dorms. Strazio simply nodded, summoning his throne to him as he teleported himself and Daphne, along with it, into the Slytherin Commons.

Snape was fidgeting nervously, as well as the other teachers. They had all seen the possessive way he had touched the Greengrass heiress, and the small bumps and bruises on her skin. They had all been present when Ronald Weasley had cast a poorly aimed reducto at the man, which would have made contact with the Greengrass heiress's head and killed her had her betrothed not intervened. They had all seen how he had reacted and tortured the Weasley boy when he had ALMOST hurt her, they did not want to see what would happen to the person who DID hurt his bride.

Suffice to say, Professor Snape was torn between smirking and scowling. There was only one boy who'd be ballsy or stupid enough to go after the Greengrass Heiress, and that was Eric Potter. He wanted to smirk, because the boy would finally be getting what had long been coming to him, and scowling. Because he was sure he'd receive a howler from Lilly demanding why he had not protected her son, and the headache it'd give him. Either way, he thought, deciding to smirk. It'd be an interesting day for the Gryffindors ...

* * *

~ Slytherin Commons, Hogwarts ~

Strazio sat in his throne in the Slytherin Commons, his beloved Dark Empress sitting in his lap, his hands crackling with dark energy. The entire Slytherin House was here, he'd called a meeting, and they knew it would not end well from the expression on their Emperor's face. He clenched his armrests, growling before he spoke up. His masked voice chilling their bones.

" _**A grave crime has been committed tonight towards the Slytherin House.**_ " he said, bringing Daphne to the center of the room and rolling up her sleeves, showing the bruises on her arms and face. Causing many Slytherins to gasp in both fear and outrage. " _**Daphne Greengrass was attacked tonight, on her way to the Great Hall. She was viciously beaten, insulted, and left crying in the fourth floor bathroom.**_ " They could not only see their Emperor's rage, they could FEEL it. The hairs on their skin rising and lightning crackling in the room. " _**She was attacked by none other than Eric Potter.**_ " this caused several shouts of outrage to echo through the room, the boy had long since earned back his reputation with most of the Gryffindors, though the Seventh and Sixth years still teased him. The Gryffindor Golden Boy had done nothing but antagonize the Slytherin House with his small group of Gryffindors, insulting them and pranking them in the hallways.

" _**Eric Potter will PAY for this.**_ " he said " _**But I want MORE than that ... I want the entire Gryffindor house to**_ **suffer _for what they've done._** " Several Slytherins nodded in agreement. " _**As of this moment, Slytherin House is at war with the house of Gryffindor. I let you all loose from your leashes, you may do what you want to them, when you want to them. But if you get caught, I will punish you personally. Make their lives living hell, make them come crawling to the Slytherin Commons pleading for mercy. Anything less is unacceptable, do I make myself clear?**_ " He said, looking throughout the room. eyeing each Slytherin. they all nodded and bowed to him, right arms touching their left shoulder in a clenched fist. " **_Good, we begin tomorrow during breakfast in the Great Hall. Once I am done with the Potter child, unleash hell. Dismissed._** " the Slytherins bowed again, as before, and left the commons. Heading to their rooms.

Strazio walked up to Daphne, taking off his mask and cupping her cheek, tilting her gaze up from the floor to his face.

" You still feel inferior " It was not a question.

" Yes "

Strazio's hand glowed black as it lay upon her cheek, and Daphne gasped as she felt an indescribable feeling of power and energy rushing through her veins, healing her bruises.

" My wedding gift to you, tonight, is the gift of Power, and immortality. You have the power, but not the will to direct it. But I will teach you, my love. And with me you will become as strong as I can make you. " he said, smiling as he kissed her deeply. As they kissed, their appearance changed. Daphne growing taller, her features gaining a more defined look. Losing the baby-fat of childhood, her breasts becoming fuller, larger, along with her ass.

Strazio, on the other hand, became taller. Stronger, muscles grew on his skin, his features became more defined, a small beard grew on his face. His body became more lean, muscled, Daphne let out a mix of a moan and a gasp, as a wave of force energy swept throughout the room, knocking over items. She broke off the kiss and blushed, before noticing their changes. They both looked to be about Eighteen years of age, and her clothes were now uncomfortably tight. Her lover's on the other hand, appeared as if they grew with him.

Strazio gained a sparkle to his red-and-purple-eyes as he smirked, grabbing her hand and walking to a part of the wall, hissing out " **Anga** " as the wall slid open, revealing a large, modern looking room with a large bed and a black and red color scheme. He dragged her into the bed, pulling off her clothes along with his as he set her down on the sheets and kissed her, before speaking. " Let's have a bit of fun, shall we? " And for the rest of the night, they both experienced bliss as they rejoiced in the others embrace.

* * *

 **Didn't expect it to happen this early, didja? thought i'd wait until third or fourth year, didn't cha? Anyways, to clear up some confusion. Yes, they are both legal adults in the wizarding world, YES they are betrothed, and not by contract. I'll fill you in on that little tidbit later, YES Daphne seemed weak and girly when we ALL know she's a wicked fighter and spellcaster, but I needed that to occur in order for this story to go where it's going. Don't like it? WELL FUCK YOU THEN! FUCK OFF! And YES they are going to continue their Education, though Strazio will just use it as an excuse to train Daphne and be around her, whereas Daphne will actually, well, LEARN. And before you ask, NO Daphne is NOT as powerful or more powerful than Strazio, far from it. Strazio just gave her a small boost. His power is not permanently lowered, it's just like running out of breath after a run. A good ol' rest and your ready to go again. And NO she does NOT have immediate and total control over her new force powers, she has to be trained to use them and call on them. any more questions? no? Oh, yes. one more thing. I KNOW I said I'd do one chapter of SIX thousand words, and this is only THREE thousand words, but suck it up. My mind changes. I wanted to end it here and leave a cliffhanger, so I did. Suck on my gigantic Sith ego if you don't like it.**

 **That's all for now folks!**


	14. Potter gets it! I'm Back bitches!

**SURPRISE** **BITCHES! You thought I was gone! But in reality I got my computer wiped because It had a sh*t ton of Viruses and then i didn't have Microsoft Word anymore ... so I couldn't do Sh*t. BUT ITS ALL GOOD NOW! I am back with a vengeance! And torture! NOW LETS GET TO THE DEATH! REVIEWS NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE WERE PUSSIES AND DID NOT REVIEW MUCH WHILE I WAS GONE!**

* * *

{ Hogwarts, Great Hall, the next morning. }

The doors to the Great Hall were thrown open with such a force that the hinges groaned in protest as Strazio and the rest of the Slytherins walked in and sat at their table, while Strazio simply walked down the center, up to the Teachers stands, and turned around facing the Great Hall. He eyed the entirety of the Great Hall from behind his mask, watching as Khem and HK-47 walked up and stood next to him at Attention, while Daphne fed Naktis at the Slytherin Table. Before, finally, he spoke up.

" **Good Morning, Students and Staff of Hogwarts. I trust you all remember my Demonstration last night, yes? Well you are in for quite a ... Treat.** "

He said, quietly chuckling at the faces the students made.

" **It appears someone did not take my warning to heart last night, and decided to physically and verbally abuse my Betrothed, Daphne Ophiella Greengrass. The crime for this would ordinarily be Death, but i'm in a mood for some torture ...** "

He suddenly threw his hand out, causing Eric Potter to yelp in fright as he was lifted into the air, being dragged towards Strazio himself.

" **Eric Potter, Scion of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter, you have attacked my Betrothed, Daphne Ophiella Greengrass, and thus have declared a Blood Feud against the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Greengrass, Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Peverell, and Most Ancient house of Dupree. Ordinarily, the punishment would be death. But ... I've something special planned for you.** "

He smirked, pointing his other hand at the Potter boy as bolts of purple lightning arced out from each fingertip, striking the Boy's body and causing him to scream in pain as the smell of burnt flesh filled the Great Hall. after a minute, he let the boys charred body fall to the ground, evicting another scream of pain from him.

" **Khem ... Feast.** "

He said, pointing at the Potter boy. Khem Vhal bowed, instantly leaping forward to obey his master. He picked up Eric and quickly bit his arm off, causing the stump to bleed profusely. This time the Potter boy fainted from shock, and Khem dropped him. Spitting out the flesh and bone in disgust.

 **" I am sorry, Master. But his blood is Filthy. Bad for the Digestion. "**

Strazio simply nodded, stalking back to his throne as HK kicked the unconscious boy a few times, before following Khem and Strazio.

" **Ah ... Before I forget. The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin declares War upon the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Gryffindor, As Lord Slytherin I proclaim this, so may it be.** "

This caused nearly every single pureblood in the hall to pale, as black magic swirled around Strazio before it disappeared, and he sat down onto his Throne. Chuckling quietly before that stupid little busy Bint, Hermione, stood up in protest.

" You can't declare war on another House! And you can't possibly be Lord Slytherin, Your still a Child like the rest of us! "

This caused the entire Hall to fall into complete and utter silence, before Strazio cleared his throat and spoke loudly to his Lieutenants.

" **I'm thinking for the Granger bint, we transfigure her into a Beaver, and make the Teeth a permanent change. Not that anyone will notice the difference.** "

This caused Hermione to tear up, and run out of the open doors of the Great Hall.

 **{ A/N Confused? You should be. The change in age was only temporary, Strazio changed it back while they rested from their lil Smexy time. Also, HK, Your involvement has been assured! Thank me with someones Soul. Preferably a strong Sith or Jedi. I'd like to harvest some damn POWER instead of Bacon ... Anyways. Back to the Shit I call a story [ Really am surprised anyone reads this ... Thanks all you all-powerful readers! ] }**

HK then spoke up, leaning close to Strazio

" Shall I terminate her, master? "

Strazio Smirked, removing his mask.

" No ... but feel free to incinerate her clothes. And perhaps burn off her hair while she sleeps. Carefully. Understood? "

The droid made a sound something like a sigh

" But Master ... It's been ten thousand, four hundred and eighty six years since I have terminated a Human Being "

 **{ A/N TERMINATED, BITCH! }**

" You'll have to make due, 47. Our time will come soon enough ... "

Strazio laughed quietly as he made small talk with his Bride, watching from the corner of his eye as Snape and unsurprisingly Quirell laughed at the Potter child while Fumblemore and Mcgonagall took him to the Hospital wing. Yes ... an interesting year indeed.

* * *

 **Bet you expected more, right? Well I'm sorry Princess. But I kinda sorta am stuck here. I want you all to vote with reviews { Because my Polls are all down } on what to do next. I've had a shit ton of time to think up things for this story, so me being the Badass that I am, I am letting you all decide. Will the next two chapters just be Fillers where I confront Quirell, or will I make just one long chapter about Quirell and the confrontation and then move on to Second Year? YOU DECIDE! Really! Please! I can't decide. HELP ME! Er- * Cough cough * I'm sorry, minor possession from a Jedi making me ask for help. HELP ME PICK BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR SPINE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! HELP ME NOW!**


	15. Reviews 2

**YAY! PEOPLE STILL LOVE ME AND REVIEWED MY NEW CHAPTER! HOORAY!**

 **Reviews.**

* * *

Dark sith lord chapter 13 . Jun 4

Delightfully written

*Gives skimpy skirt to Strazio*

 **... SOMEONE GET HIM EXECUTED! oh, and HK, Give this to Daphne. * Chucks the skirt ***

HK-57 chapter 13 . Jun 6

Query: Why did the meatbag cross the road?

 **HK ... I am getting tired of the jokes. I WILL have you scrapped.**

Deadpool chapter 13 . Jun 7

Yes! Ruthless violence and slaughter!

Did I hear someone say CHIMICHANGAS?  
You have CHIMICHANGAS?  
Give me the CHIMICHANGAS or I cut you.

 **I like this one ... SOMEONE FIND THIS PERSON AND BRING HIM TO ME! I want him to join the Sith. Sounds like a fun time.**

Necromancer Robert ShadowBlade chapter 13 . Jun 7

Master what will **You** do to that boy? *goves a liferime supply of bacon*

 **Well, First i'll TELL YOU TO READ THE NEWEST CHAPTER! Morons ... COME ON! WHY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS?!**

Dolores Umbridge chapter 13 . Jun 10

HEM HEM

It has come to the ministry's attention that you has been disregarding the ministry rules by not updating regularly. I hereby assign you detention where you will write lines.

 **It has come to my Attention that the Ministry believes it holds sway over me, Emperor of an Empire that spans Galaxies. Unless you would like all of Britain to be destroyed in an Orbital Bombardment, kindly stop making Demands of me.**

 **Sincerely, Emperor Strazio.**

Neo-Devil chapter 2 . Jul 24

I am using a Sith inquisitor...and he is pure undiluted evil, and I am trying to make him go 100% dark side...

 **... Why do I care again?**

Neo-Devil chapter 13 . Jul 24

I am Sith as well, The Universe shall quake and shiver in fear at my feet, as I continue to slaughter the pathetic Jedi scum and the Republic...Their Blood will be the fuel that will lead me to rule as Darth Nox!

(this is what would have been said if referencing Warhammer 40k)

BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE! GLORY FOR CHAOS!

 **... Still don't know why I care ...**

jh831 chapter 14 . 1h ago

really enjoying the story, it keeps my attention from the beginning of the chapter to the last part of the chapter.  
though could you change your writing style,  
not a fan of script write

 *** sob * WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE THE WAY I WRITE?! MARR! KILL SOMEONE AND MAKE ME HAPPY!**

 **{ in reality, thank you, really. It makes me feel like i'm not F*cking around on a computer when people let me know they actually enjoy the shit I put up, really surprises me. Thanks. }**

Sennybee98 chapter 14 . 1h ago

Kill Quirrel in the most unceremonious way possible, he is nothing but fodder to Dark Lord Strazio and should be disposed of as such. Also, please shove Hermione's face into a puddle of mud the first chance you get. That bossy mudblood gets on my nerves! Just like a Jedi.

*Offers a filthy Jedi weakling*

 **I'll let the demands slide because you gave me a Torture Victim ... As for Quirrel, HE is Cannon Fodder, but not the Dark Lord inside him. Eh? Enemies must be treated with the respect they deserve.**

Necromancer Robert ShadowBlade chapter 14 . 1h ago

I think Quirell should be killed with the weakest spell there is.

*sacfice a Master Jedi's soul*

 **For Fucks sake ... I AM SAYING THIS ONE LAST TIME, THEN I AM NOT POSTING REVIEWS LIKE THIS! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS! STRAZIO. WILL. NOT. USE. MAGIC. That will be Daphne and all his other Bitches who use it.**

Astravega chapter 15 . 6h ago

Hoestly while the story is amusing its in a horrid state.  
Rewrite it **,** and get rid of all the note **s** in the story **.** **It's** just an eyesore, write the reviews at the start or end of every chapter. Also **,** I noticed that you seem to have a problem keeping track of when to write lord kalig and when to write dupree so why not just give him the last name of kalig.

 **Damn ... I thought I went back and fixed that ... Oh well. You have been Grammarfied. Some people might say that's not a word, well it is now bitches! To be honest, if you expected a tad of rage here you will be highly disappointed. I actually approve of this. You managed to tell me, with ought looking like an asshole, { Except for the Horrid state bit, Misiour Asshole } that there was something wrong with my story that should be fixed. Here's my reply. The notes will stay. I'll probably rewrite it, { Oh, wait, did that anyways this morning. } The reviews will go where I say they go. And he is Lord Dupree. Why? Because I'm the fucking WRITER, bitches. I decide, you point it out, think something should be changed all you want. More often than not, some things will be changed. But not all. Why? Because it's my story and I decide motherfuckers.**

oleg212 chapter 14 . 5h ago

There is nothing better than reading about cruelty, violence, and torture in the morning.

BTW, it is better to just make a long chapter than two smaller ones.

*Gives two hundred Zerglings and one hundred Banelings to Strazio*

 **Hmm ... MARR! Get the fleet ready. I used the Ravager on their pathetic minds, we are heading to a new Galaxy to conquer.**

Deadpool chapter 14 . 5h ago

You still didn't give me the chimichanga that you have in your secret stash.

Also, are you hiring? Cause there is nothing better than blowing up brats... and chimichagas! I want to be payed in chimichagas!

*Gives a Chocky doll to Strazio*

 **I am, in fact, Hiring, But I think DC Comics may possibly sue me for using you. EH, i'll do it anyways. I have no Chimichangas, but feel free to rob all Chimichanga stores in the galaxy.**

Neo-Devil chapter 15 . 3h ago

my inquisitor's name, is Lorvaiko, the Jedi Filth shall forever fear his name as he tortures them most slowly, who needs silly Wizard spells, when we have the might of the dark side...on a side note (I care not if you give a shit or not about this) Larvaiko is an ace pilot.

Lorvaiko's loyalty is incredibly easy to mantain, just keep feeding him the blood and skulls of your victims, then he shall be happy, if your torturing somebody, Lorvaiko will gladly join in on the fun.

May the enemy of the empire forever fall before our might!

 **Welp, say hello to the newest member of the Dark Council who will be completely irrelevant until we reach the 4'th year.**

* * *

 **That's all for now. REVIEW GODDAMNIT!**


	16. AN3

**If anyone is wondering the lack of stories recently, My computer is still Fucked and I have to use Doc's i've already written in. So ... In order to keep my story SAFE, it'll be AN's till it's fixed. ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

BEN Drowned chapter 15 . Aug 1

You've met with a terrible fate, havent you?

 **This is an example that I put even the most Idiotic { In my opinion, this is likely a reference going WAY over my head } reviews in my AN's. See, i'm fair when I want to be.**

Jeff the killer chapter 15 . Aug 1

Go to sleep!

 **No! Fuck off! MARR! HE'S BEING MEAN! KILL HIM!**

Deadpool chapter 15 . Aug 1

Chimichangas, here I come!

Can I also bring my pal Bob from Hydra with me?

*Gives BFG9000 to Strazio*

 **Bring whoever you wish, but you WILL be responsible for them.**

oleg212 chapter 15 . Aug 1

Can i also be on the Dark Council? I have the qualifications needed and i even know the sith code. I look forward to being the head of the Torture & Interogation department under lord Strazio.

*gives "letter of recommendation from the previous sith emperor" and "resume" to Strazio*

 **No. Fuck you. the previous Emperor tried to possess me and use me as a puppet, so fuck him too.**

darth Queidus chapter 14 . Aug 3

Hello lord glad you are back. This site was too damn light sided. I would make a long chapter because I am anxious to get through the years so I can see some killing. I wish there was a studio so we could hear some screams. I offer you the spirits of the jedi and sith caught in Kaan's thought bomb. May the force set you free.

 **Eh ... Fuck it. Really seems like your kissing my ass here, but the request is appreciated. The I's have it. Once my computer is fixed, i'll be making Long chapters from now on due to my absence.**

Joker chapter 15 . Aug 4

It would be in your best interest to put me and Harley on the dark council. We would certainly make the enemies of the dark "smile".

 **So, You and Harley eh? Thought she was into being Lesbian with Poison Ivy. Alright, i'll put you in charge of our Military operations. Meaning, you do the same thing you've always been doing, just to different people. And if the Bat shows up, irregardless of your game, i'll have him blasted out the airlock.**

Sheldon Cooper chapter 15 . Aug 5

(knock, knock, knock) "Strazio?"  
(knock, knock, knock) "Strazio?"  
(knock, knock, knock) "Strazio?"  
(knock, knock, knock) "Strazio?"  
(knock, knock, knock) "Strazio?"  
(knock, knock, knock) "Strazio?"  
(knock, knock, knock) "Strazio?"  
(knock, knock, knock) "Strazio?"

 **... You are annoying, yet intelligent. You have the potential to serve me, so you live. Lucky bastard.**

HK-47 chapter 15 . Aug 5

How many meatbags does it take to change a lightbulb?

 **To be honest, I don't quite care.**

Mad Hatter chapter 15 . Aug 5

How is a raven like a writing desk?

 **You can break it in half, just like a writing desk.**

ThatOneGuyWhoWroteThatOneStory chapter 15 . Aug 5

I'm done with this story. If it can even be called that. You have more words via Author's Notes than the actual story. You constantly insult your readers, even if it is in a joking way. You lack proper format and grammar and post chapters merely for review responses, something I'm fairly certain you are not supposed to do. Your story is all over the place and you don't even seem to know what the hell you're doing. Overall, this is a pretty shitty story. However, if you rewrote it and fixed all these problems, you would have a masterpiece on your hands. So there is hope.

 **Ah ... The fanboy hate ... Yes, I insult my readers. My readers can take it, and some times even enjoy it. I know a fair few who get their kicks out of reading comments like these, and I have never personally read a review asking me to stop, have you? Blah blah format, blah grammar- Wait a tic, Grammar? Fuck you very much. That is all I have to say on that regard. " Posting chapters merely for review responses " Hmm... Only fairly certain? Pity. Yes, I fully admit I ask for reviews in every chapter. Because it lets me know what these people like. And most of them like this story. " Your story is all over the place and you don't even seem to know what your doing " Yep. I like this, promote him to Head Asshole in the Nitpicker department. He is, however, correct for one part at least. I DON'T know what i'm doing. Why do you think I ask all my readers for advice, you moron? " Overall, this is a pretty shitty story " Is it because you tried to use it to wipe your ass? Not sure how well that worked for your Computer or Tablet, maybe phone. The dedication is touching, but that's going a bit far don't you think? " However if you " Blah blah blah " Masterpiece on your hands, so there is hope. " You know what I love? He got on my ass for grammar, and yet in his entire review a LOT of his grammar was fucked. And I mean a LOT. Anywho, I don't give a shit about making this story a " masterpiece " As far as I am concerned, it's fine the way it is. If my readers would like me to fix it { Note, READERS, not READER } Then once it is finished, I will fine tune it. Otherwise, once you find out you don't like this story, go be a twat to someone else and fap to your little written porn. The ONLY reason you posted this review was to be an asshole. I know it, you know it, and now my readers know it. Good day!**

* * *

 **Back. With more. Enjoy. DO IT! YOUR EMPEROR COMMANDS YOU!**

HK-47 chapter 16 . 6h ago

Statement: My sensors indicate that you are stressed, Master.  
Suggestion: May I suggest a game of Halo to relieve the stress?

 **... Halo? Anyways, I tortured a few hundred people. Perfectly calm, aside from the Force Storm that ripped apart engineering, but enough of that ...**

jharrell819 chapter 16 . 2h ago

Dark Lord Strazio

I love your story and hope to see more of your work. Also can we please have a scene with umbitch meeting the stomach of the basilisk.

From  
Darth Tripo

 **I can neither confirm nor deny any information regarding IMF operations with ought the approval of the Secretary.**

Guest chapter 14 . 2h ago

You had viruses on your computer? You shouldn't have been downloading so much nugget porn.

 **No, Not viruses, dogs. Assholes that they are, they knocked my comp over, so I had to get the screen fixed, which resulted in a file wipe, and I didn't save Microsoft Word. And I don't have a disk for it ... so I'm going out to get a new one. Calm your tits. On a side note, what the fuck is nugget porn?**

Guest chapter 16 . 2h ago

You should definitely keep the chapters dedicated to reviews, but the AN chapters become irrelevant a few chapters after they've been posted, so it would perhaps be for the best to delete them after a while. Love the story though:)

 *** sob * DONT HATE ME! I have nothing to put while I work on my stories, so I post reviews during the week to keep people entertained, I just do shit like that. I doubt that will ever change. After all, I have to feel like I'm doing SOMETHING to keep you people entertained.**

Neo-Devil chapter 16 . 1h ago

I agree with you there my lord, Stories must be made, then revised once the story is actually complete, as to make it a masterpiece. my opinion is this: as long as a story is good, then who cares about grammar...as long as the story gets a lot of supporters (I am a supporter of this story) then that means its bound to be good.

Peace is a Lie, there is only Passion,

Through Passion, I gain Strength,

Through Strength, I gain Power,

Through power, I gain Victory

Through Victory, my chains are Broken!

The Force shall set me Free!

All Hail the Emperor!

 **I like this. This is good. Someone find him and promote him, now.**


	17. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **I FUCKING TOLD YOU! I said i'd be back and BOY AM I BACK, back with a VENGEANCE because some of you pricks were very rude, making a bunch of comments against me. Like umbitch**

Dolores Umbridge chapter 16 . Aug 13

This is the second time you fail to update when you are supposed to. If you do not update you will be sent to Azkaban.

*Sends a ministry owl with the warning to Strazio*

 **... You DO realize, that I have made my current home INSIDE Azkaban? Erm ... The Ministry is really this incompetent? eh, taking over will be easier than I thought ... MARR! Send them a few corpses in retaliation. * Darth Marr murders 7 members of the Daily Prophet, 7 of Cornelius Fudge's close assistants, and 7 of the people working closely with Dolores Umbitch, and leaves them in front of the Pay phone to the ministry right as a Wizzard gets into it. * oh well, time for some murder and mayhem**

 **Also, For the Sithy bit your about to see down the road and that bit only,**

 _" This is Darth Marr_ "

" And this is every other pleb motherF*cker "

* * *

~ The Great Hall ~

Strazio chuckled mirthlessly, watching from his throne as the Great Hall fell into Chaos, Slytherin and Gryffindor drawing wands, but neither willing to fire for differing reasons. Some in Gryffindor were Sympathetic to Slytherin, while others were unwilling to start a fight, while others were simply that cowardly. As for the Slytherins, they were unwilling to start with ought the command from their Lord, causing him to give another quiet chuckle at their obedience, and a bit of pride.

" **I suppose i'll do the honors ...** " He said, chuckling quietly as he waved his hand, sending out a wall of the Force, slamming several Gryffindors into the wall. With that, the hall erupted into Chaos, Slytherins and Gryffindors aiming to maim, and kill. Severus Snape was quietly directing spellfire towards Gryffindor, whereas the other teachers were trying to control the outbreak. After perhaps a half hour of fighting, it ended. Slytherin having trounced Gryffindor soundly, having only a few cuts and bruises, whereas several Gryffindor students, { Namely those who hung around Potter { Yes, the Weasel and the Bint } had to be rushed to the Hospital wing.

Looking around, he observed most of the students { and some of the staff } were unable to continue the fight, surprisingly almost all of Ravenclaw and half of Hufflepuff joining the Slytherins. So he stood up, extinguishing the torches momentarily once again, and spoke quite loudly

 **" It appears, we have won the main battle. We shall have seven smaller skirmishes over the coming months, as per the old ways, to decide the Victor. Until then, Gryffindor had best watch their back, aside from the select few i'm about to name.** **"**

 **" Fred and George weasley, Angelina, the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team, and no one else.** "

" **So ... For those who I did not name, sleep with an eye open, and your back guarded, for the Snakes have left their pit.** "

He sat back down on his Throne, and watched with interest as Quirrel quickly stood and walked from the Hall, whereas the Gryffindors limped out, licking their wounds. Quirrel ... there was something off about the man. He could sense a Dark aura was coming from Quirrel, but not the man himself ... Perhaps a powerful Dark Artifact?

No, something else ... He'd find out later, he thought, looking down to see Daphne grinning slightly while using her magic to the best of her abilities, helping the Seventh years heal what little injuries Slytherin had. He felt a small headache building, though, and slipped his mask on and walked down from his Throne. He leaned close to Daphne, telling her he would be heading back to his quarters for a while, before he left the room.

* * *

~ Strazio's Quarters, Slytherin Commons ~

He stepped forward and willed the entrance to his quarters to open, sighing impatiently as the wall slid open. He stepped inside, aging himself to about twenty one, before he fell into a meditative position on the floor and focused. It was time for another chat.

* * *

~ Dark Councils Chambers, Dromund Kaas ~

He appeared in one of the darker corners of the room, brushing off his robes. The entire Dark Council was here in the flesh, instead of last time when some were using the Holo's to appear. And, it would appear he could see why, looking at a rather large man in the center of the room in the middle of a rant.

" I am the Voice of the Emperor! My will is the Emperors will! How dare you defy his orders to cast out this Usurper! "

 _" You had best quiet yourself, Baras. "_

" You do not order me, Marr! "

" **is this really the reason I was called here? a petty little dispute?** "

The councilmen stood and walked down from their thrones, kneeling on the ground before standing as Strazio walked out from the shadows.

 _" My Lord, I apologize for the disturbance. "_

This caused the rather chubby man he now knew to be Baras to fly into an outrage

" This is no Emperor! I will kill this Usurper, and then you all will pay the price for your betrayal! "

He said, activating his lightsaber and reaching out with the force to try and crush Strazio's neck. He was met with the chuckle of Strazio as he spread out his hands, laughing.

" **It's not going to work, you know. Your beginning to doubt yourself, perhaps your thinking maybe these Sith are right, maybe he is the Emperor, well you would be right, and unfortunately for you, you are committing Treason.** "

He blasted Baras back into the solid metal door to the Chambers, holding him there as he choked him, then threw him back into the center of the room. Chuckling as he stood up and summoned his Lightsaber.

" I will kill you, worm! "

" **So be it, if you wish for a death by the blade, who am I to refuse you?** "

He pulled out his pair of Double bladed lightsabers, Death and Decay, and spun them around him a few times before settling into a combat stance as he waited for Baras. He was not disappointed, watching as Baras charged in with a Thrust towards his chest, then a swipe at his legs and a backhand at his torso. He used Death and Decay to make an X, effectively blocking the thrust as he swiped away the next two attacks and leaped forward, spinning his sabers and cutting off Baras's arms.

He watched with interest as Baras crumpled to the floor in agony, before holding his hand out over him and hovering Baras into the air. He used the force to effectively snap every bone in Baras's legs before he tore them off, flinging them to the walls. He silenced Baras's cries of agony with Decay, throwing it in an arc to cut the man's torso into three pieces as it returned to him, and clipped Death and Decay back onto his belt.

" **I did, after all, promise him a death by the blade.** "

He glanced around the room, looking at the uneasy Councilmen, but only one remained confident, the one he could not sense fear from was the one still Kneeling, Darth Marr. He motioned for him to rise and looked to each and every one of the councilmen before he spoke up

" **For the next week, there will be a series of competitions to decide my true Voice. The one who passes will be rewarded greatly. Those who fail will die. Participation is optional.** "

And with that, he simply vanished from the Chambers, reappearing in his own quarters at Hogwarts.

* * *

~ Really? I actually need to put this here? Fucking morons ... Strazio's Chambers, Hogwarts. ~

Strazio re-appeared in his own chambers, quickly using what small magics he had bothered to learn to clean his robes of Baras's blood and bits of his flesh and bone. He quickly pulled off his robes and changed into something he had recently gotten made back on Dromund Kaas, similar to his standard robes but the base color being a deep Red, similar to blood, with a purple and golden trim. Satisfied with his new outfit, he let the hood down and took his mask off, peeling off the rubber it attached to. He held the mask in his hands for a bit, reminiscing, before he set it down and went to the two halves of a mask sitting on the wall. A mask made of Nanobots, something he had developed with HK-47. { Basically, Kallig's mask. In looks only. } He placed the rear end on the back of his head, smirking a bit as it adjusted to grip his scalp tightly enough it would be hard to remove with ought ripping his own skin off, before placing the front half on. He listened, interested, as the mask made a Click as the Nanobots extended outwards to stretch, gripping each other and dragging them into place.

He used his ability in the Force to command them to separate around his mouth, and grinned when they instead moved off to become a thin, skin tight layer over and around his lips, allowing him to easily eat or drink what he wished with ought having to even reveal his skin color. Satisfied, he pulled his hood up and left to go to the Great Hall.

* * *

~ Great Hall, breakfast, less than twenty minutes after Strazio left, Hogwarts. ~

Strazio walked through the doors of the Great Hall, and was immediately met with six wands to his face. He glanced with interest up to the six Aurors, looking behind them to see the Weasley mother along with James and Lily potter, along with a stern looking women he did not know also wearing an Auror's badge. Then he saw something that sparked his anger, Daphne laying unconscious on the floor and bound in ropes. He quietly called for Khem using their bond, and watched slightly surprised as he de-cloaked from right next to him and used his Vibroblade to cut off one of the wizard's wand arms and blasting the other five with, what Strazio liked to call, a " lightning punch "

The stern woman immediately pulled out her Wand and fired a barrage of spells at Khem, his shield holding up against the barrage for a while until it unfortunately collapsed and he was hit by a Stunner and something else that bound him in ropes. She then shifted her focus to Strazio, and went to move her wand but she froze in place as Strazio held his hand out, concentrating. She soon dropped her wand, the look of shock still upon her face as she slowly got down on her knees, touching her hands to the floor and stretching forward until her nose was almost touching the floor, the unmistakable image of bowing down.

He released his control over her, chuckling quietly as she slumped down to the floor and passed the quivering Potters, identifying HK deactivated on the floor, he quickly activated him and ordered him to cauterize the Aurors wound. Sighing as we walked back to Daphne and snapped the ropes into bits using the force. He rooted through her mind while she was unconscious quickly, to avoid any pain it may have caused her while she was awake, to discover what had happened.

* * *

{ Time to do the one thing I swore I would never do ... a Flashback for Exposition, goddamnit. }

~ Five minutes ago ~

The doors of the Great Hall burst open as Albus Dumbledore, followed by Amelia Bones, Molly Weasley, Six aurors, and the Potter parents. Albus quickly led them over to Daphne, where they drew their wands and pointed them directly at her. In response to this, HK, who was Cloaked nearby her guarding her as per his masters orders, decloaked and allowed his Blasters to slip out, aiming them at the aurors, who in turn aimed some of their wands at HK.

This caused several Slytherins from all years to start to draw their wands, but Daphne waved them off and glanced over to HK.

" 47, kindly stand down. "

" I am afraid I cannot do that, mistress. The Masters orders cannot be overridden by you unless in a life threatening situation. "

{ CUE THE TIME SAVER }

Daphne sighed, and reached out quickly flicking open a small panel at the base of his neck and powering him down, watching as he fell to the floor. She then stood up and walked to the center of the Great Hall, looking at Amelia Bones.

" Mrs Bones, is there something I can do for you today? "

Amelia sighed a bit, not exactly enjoying her current duty.

" Ms Greengrass, i'm afraid that you and your Fiancé are under arrest for assaulting the Heir to a Noble house, and using Black Magic outlawed by the Ministry. "

Daphne simply raised an eyebrow in response, tapping her wand against her chin lightly.

" Hmm... I seem to recall an occasion where my Betrothed beat the shite out of Heir Potter, but I can't recall him using Black Magic, nor myself for that matter considering that I simply watched, and took no part in it. "

Amelia sighed, drawing her wand.

" Be that as it may, Ms Greengrass, I'm afraid I will have to take you in. "

Daphne actually laughed at that, startling Amelia, before she sent a small barrage of stunners at the older woman, who sidestepped sending her own barrage of Tripping Jinxes, Stunners, Incarcerous, and other spells. Unfortunately, while Daphne was strong she was no match for the older woman who outranked her in both Skill and experience, and she was knocked out no more than one minute later by a Full Body Bind and a Stupefy. There, the memory went black.

* * *

~ Back to the present time and place ~

Strazio growled lightly in anger as he used the force to drag his throne to the center of the small pathway that went from the Doors to the Professors seats. He sat down on his Throne, waking Daphne and putting her in his lap as he waited for Amelia Bones to prepare herself. Khem brought in Naktis and stood on the steps to his Right while HK stood to his Left. Naktis choosing to sit down by the feet of his master in the hopes of attention.

He slammed the doors out shut with the Force, nodding in approval as some of the Seventh Year Ravenclaws warded it. Once Madam Bones had collected herself Strazio began.

" **Madam Bones, you came here to apprehend me and my Betrothed, kindly explain your reasons before I decide to snap your neck.** "

Upon hearing this, one of the 'Puffs from Daphne's year ran up in front of the Throne and knelt down, looking at the floor.

" I apologize for the actions of my Aunt, My Lord, she was clearly mis-informed about the situation, House Bones asks that you spare the life of the Head of House and allow fair trial before you take judgement. "

Strazio chuckled lightly, allowing it to echo through ought the hall before he spoke.

" **You've certainly got guts, i'm not sure how many others in this hall would do as you are doing for their family, however I am sure I could count them on one hand.** "

She simply remained kneeling on the floor, waiting for his answer. Daphne glanced at him, a pleading look in her eye that caused him to sigh.

" **Very well, however, it had best be a good explanation.** "

He raised his hand, watching as both his hand and Madam Bones began to glow Black, his power slowly healing her as she stood up. He sighed quietly, forcing her to bow again as she tried to scramble for her wand.

 **" Dear Susan, it appears your aunt is not in able condition to plead her case, undoubtedly still in, ah, what did I hear some of you call it ... ' combat mode ' So, kindly give me an explanation in her stead. If you can't, well I suppose we'll just have to wait. "**

Susan curtsied, her face a mask.

" As you wish, my lord, My aunt was obviously mis-informed about the entire situation, otherwise she would not have attempted to apprehend you so unjustly. "

Strazio simply glanced over to Daphne, who nodded muttering " She DOES have a sterling reputation ... "

Strazio sighed, allowing Amelia Bones to stand

 **" Thank you, Susan. Now, Mrs Bones, who in fact called you here to apprehend me, and so grossly misinformed you? "**

Amelia simply remained silent, glowering at him while at the same time refusing to say a word. Strazio simply sighed, raising his hand and nearly growling out three words.

 **" Tell. The. Truth. "**

To the shock of her Niece, Amelia's eyes glazed over and she began to speak dully, as if under Veratisum.

" Albus Dumbledore "

Strazio simply chuckled, glancing once at the slightly cowering headmaster.

 **" And what were you told about the ... situation? "**

" That you had attacked the Potter Heir, along with the aid of your Fiancé. "

 **" ... Very well. I release you. "**

With that Amelia's eyes became focused again as he waved his hand almost Dismissively, however the witch stood her ground.

" I believe it's my turn to ask the questions now. "

Susan bones paled at this, but remain silent.

 **" ... Go on, I suppose you've earned the right. "**

" As head of the DMLE, it is my duty to investigate any and all crimes in the wizarding world, as such I am going to have to ask if you would be willing to testify to what you have said under Veratisum, in order to prove that you are in fact speaking the truth, should it come to court. "

 **" ... You've got guts, i'll give you that. I agree to what you have proposed, I am fully willing to take Veratisum to verify my statement, so long as you are the one asking the questions. "**

She raised her eyebrow at the request but nodded, accepting the decision as the best she would get.

 **" Draco Malfoy, step forward before Lord Slytherin, as you are needed in his Court. "**

This caused Amelia to pale quickly, realizing two things. One, the boy she'd attempted to curse and arrest was the Lord of Slytherin, and could easily bury her and the ministry. Two, she was going to be in deep shit with Fudge after this was all said and done. Draco did indeed step forward, kneeling down before rising and looking down, away from his Lord.

 **" You are granted permission to gaze upon your Lord. Now tell me, Heir Malfoy, is it your belief that Eric, Lily, and James Potter of House Potter are directly responsible for this outrage against my House? "**

" It is, Lord Slytherin. "

 **" Then they must answer for their crimes. Khem! Bring them to me. Naktis will assist you. "**

 ** _" As you wish, master. "_**

Khem Vhal immediately walked down the steps of the throne, Naktis following shortly after as they searched the hall for the Potters. Unsurprisingly, they were hiding behind the Headmaster, who was currently standing with his wand drawn and staring down Khem Vhal.

" I'm afraid you can't have them, my boy. "

At this Strazio's throne lifted a inch or so off the ground and swiveled around to face the Headmaster before settling with a crash, revealing Strazio.

 **" I'm not your boy, and i'm afraid you can't stop me, old man. "**

He unleashed a bolt of lightning from his hand, which was blocked by Dumbledore's shield. He quickly dissipated it, before sending out a small wave of fire towards him. The fire dissipated before it ever reached him as he reached out with the force, sending Dumbledore flying against the wall and the wand out of his grip. His hands immediately went to his throat as he felt the sensation of being choked, the life being squeezed out of him. It lasted for maybe ten seconds before he was released, slumping down to the floor.

 **" Every time you displease me, old man, i'll add another five seconds. We'll see how long it takes before you choke to death. "**

Khem Vhal stepped forward, past the Headmaster and towards the cowering couple, who fired a Bombarda at him. The explosion engulfed him in a cloud of smoke, but surprisingly to the rest of the school, Strazio did nothing other than laugh, the mad cackle of the Dark Lord of the Sith sending chills down their spines as Khem Vhal stepped out from the smoke unharmed and grabbed James Potter by the throat and slammed him into the wall, knocking him out and using his other hand to drag the female Potter back to his master, releasing them before bowing to him and taking his place at his side again.

 **" Did you think yourselves safe? Did you think that the old man would protect you? I'm not sorry to tell you that you were quite wrong in your belief. Now you will answer for your crimes against my House. Potions master Severus Tobias Snape! "**

He barked out Severus's name, causing him to stand up back ramrod straight simply out of reflex. He walked forward and knelt, unlike the Dark Lord his new master did not require his men to lower themselves to bowing to the point where their forehead was against the floor, he only required that you show the appropriate amount of respect for his station. He stood when he was waved up by his Lord.

 **" There is no need for that, my friend. You are in the service of Lord Slytherin, but you have yet to swear loyalty to his court. Do you wish to take the Oath? "**

" I do, my Lord. "

 **" So be it, Severus Tobias Snape, do you swear yourself, in mind, body, soul, and magic, to the Slytherin household, do you swear to uphold the wishes of the Lord of Slytherin House until your death, and even after? Do you swear to serve his Bloodline loyally and faithfully, to accept his protection against all others? "**

" I accept the generous offer of Lord Slytherin, and swear myself in mind, body, soul, and magic to him and his goals. I graciously accept his protection, and swear my eternal fealty to him so long as he does right by me. So mote it be. "

A swirl of Dark Magic appeared around both Strazio and Severus, hiding them from view for a few seconds before it ended, Snape now dressed in splendrous robes of gold and purple.

 **" I, as Lord Slytherin, accept your offer of Fealty, and welcome you to my court. I name you as my personal advisor in all affairs, and my Grand Chancellor. I place you under my protection and grant you leave to spend my own finances and manage them as you please, so long as you inform me of every purchase beforehand and await my approval. "**

This caused more than a few eyes in the current audience to widen, Severus's own eyes included as he bowed deeply from the waist, standing back up straight.

" Nothing would please me more, My Lord. I swear that you shall not regret this mistake, and that I shall prove myself worthy of this Honor. "

Strazio simply nodded, tilting his head to the side and resting it on his palm as he gazed at the Potters, one unconscious and the other kneeling and quivering in fear, trying desperately to wake her husband.

 **" Wake the Head of House Potter, please. It is highly undignified for someone of noble blood, despite how he has tarnished his, to be bleeding all over my floors. "**

One quick Episky and Ennervate later, James Potter was awake and red faced, reminding Strazio of Lily Potter's brother in law, Vernon.

 **" Grand Chancellor, given the current situation I am afraid I am quite biased, so I look to you in my time of need to give me a fair ruling on the punishment of the Potter House. "**

Snape quickly demonstrated that he would, at the very least, make this quite interesting for them all. smirking broadly as he spoke.

" Of course, My Lord, I assure you I shall be most strict in my punishment, should it be what the situation calls for. "

He glanced down at the Potters somewhat disdainfully, some years ago he would have wished for nothing more than to be down at her side, her forgiveness earned and perhaps even her love. However, it had taken Eric Potter to realize that Lily had changed, and for the worse, since the last time he saw her. Eric Potter was a spoiled little Brat, annoying to no end and yet somehow, the brat was even worse than his own father. Lily had every chance to curb this behavior, but she had not. She was no longer deserving of his friendship, not that he was sure she would accept it anyways.

" The sins of the Child are the sins of the Father, the fact is that I believe that both James and Lily Potter, of House Potter, are at the least indirectly responsible, and at most directly responsible, for the abhorrent behavior of the Potter boy. As such, they should receive the same punishment he has. "

He didn't get to say much more, as James cut in- " You filthy little- "

And was subsequently lifted into the air and choked by Strazio.

 **" You are in my Court, you will show me and my aides the proper respect, or i'll have your tongue cut out and paint your blood all over the walls. Am I clear? "**

The man nodded furiously, and was disgracefully dropped to the floor, gasping for air.

 **" The Potters shall be called before my court at a later date to handle this affair, at the moment i'm more interested in spending time with my Fiancé and entertaining myself. This session of the Court is Disbanded, I will inform you all of the time of our next meeting. Continue with your own business "**

With that, the throne simply moved back along with the pedestal it rested on to the Slytherin table, and he and Daphne walked out of the Great Hall, followed by Naktis, Khem, and a Reactivated and slightly furious HK-47. Taking with them the attention of the entire Great Hall.

* * *

 **ITS FUCKING DONE**


	18. Chapter 9 maybe?

**Hello all my lovely readers! I finally got off my ass and realised i've been doing quite a few of you a dis-service. I have lately been reading stories to get more ideas in my frickin' head instead of doing my duty to this sch- I mean story, I wasn't about to quote Mcgonnagal at all. Nope! Not me! Anyways ... So from now on, things are going to be back to normal! Updates every week! Ya like that? No? Well fuck you then, it's still gonna happen. Now, before we begin. I'd like to welcome a surprise guest who is none other than ... GEYSTERBOOS!**

* * *

Geysterboos chapter 16 . Oct 20

Chapters that consist of nothing but A/Ns? That's against the guidelines. I'm gonna report you. Prepare to have your fanfic deleted and your account suspended within the next couple of days.

Have a nice and sparkly day.

 **But ... It's been a week almost ... and i'm fine ... So ...**

 **FAIL**

 **I'd tell you to go away and never come back ... but your stupidity continues to be an amazing source of entertainment for me and my readers ... Take note of the SPECIFIC word you used. " guidelines " Not " rules " or " regulations " Guidelines. Do me a favor and look up the definition of guidelines for me, nitwit.**

* * *

 **And now, onto the story ya lil' impatient assholes! LAUGH DAMN YOU! LAUGH!**

* * *

Strazio sighed, sipping some tea in the Common Room with Daphne, slightly tuning her out, before nearly choking on his tea as she spoke up

" Would you like to see my naked bum? "

He coughed quietly, looking at her as if she was insane causing her to smirk.

" Good, now your paying attention. As I was saying, Quirrel has been acting odd lately, even more so for the stuttering little fool. One of our Housemates saw him sneaking about the third floor near the forbidden corridor. Think it's worth investigating? "

Strazio merely glared at her, picking up his cup of tea again " ... That was cruel, love. And yes, I do believe it's worth investigating. Shall I send HK to check it out? "

Daphne smiled softly from behind her hand, looking at him " Whatever you'd like to do, love. "

" ... I'll send HK then. It will hardly be any trouble. "

 **End of the Teaser for Chapter 9.**

 **HAH! GOT YOU! You thought this was a chapter! The real chapter nine will be 12k words, so ... This is the teaser. Enjoy.**


	19. Chapter 9 ( for real this time )

**Guess who's back, back again.**

 **First off, i'd like to start this by saying I am INCREDIBLY sorry for the huge delay, i've been writing this entire story out and started on the sequel before realizing I was an IDIOT and did not upload any of it, except the thing to be done within, about a week, depending on how long It takes to go over everything an re-format, I'm really sorry, I know how it feels to read a story you like and then have them not update for MONTHS, but i'm back now and fuck leaving!**

 **NOW REVIEWS SHALL BE POSTED!**

* * *

darth Queidus chapter 18 . Oct 23, 2015

I offer bacon mac and cheese. That was mean. Hope to see the real chapter.

 **... I am a Dark Lord. Everything I do is mean. EVEN BREATHING!**

jh831 chapter 18 . Oct 24, 2015

ha...ha?

 **H... a ... ha ... haha ... hahaha ... HAHAHAHAHAHA**

Vi38 chapter 18 . Oct 24, 2015

Good

 **I know, I know. * insert joke about condom breaking here ***

reptoholic chapter 1 . Oct 24, 2015

This sounds real good, I can't wait!

 **Yes you can.**

reptoholic chapter 2 . Oct 24, 2015

Can't wait to see him kill some fuckers

 **Yes y- ... wait a second, I already said this.**

reptoholic chapter 3 . Oct 24, 2015

Keep up the good work

 **Fine.**

reptoholic chapter 4 . Oct 24, 2015

Looking forward to reading the development. Hope he has a multi relationship. Like you said at the beginning about luke and his sister, he should get his sister and turn her against his family.

 **Sorry, changed that from sister to brother because ... incest is kind of weird It's fine if you get off on that though, go watch star wars for it.**

reptoholic chapter 5 . Oct 24, 2015

Looks awesome. Can't wait to read more. I hope that he is able to gain allies from this world.

 **So is your profile pic.**

Guest chapter 18 . Nov 1, 2015

DEATH BLOOD TORTURE! I LOVE IT  
HERE TAKE THESE INOCENT BABY SOULS THAT I PREFORMED HIDIOSE EXPEARAMENTS ON. PEACE IS A LIE! FOREVER LIVE THE EMPORER!

 **... FOR FUCKS SAKE I HAVE SAID THIS BEFORE SPELLCHECK! AAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Syk chapter 1 . Nov 5, 2015

I apologize, but I can not take this seriously. All I can think about it Harry dressed as a plumber saying "It's ah me, Strazio!"

 **Well someone knows their italian.**

10skinny10 chapter 18 . Dec 21, 2015

you have really interesting A/Ns :D

 **I KNOW RIGHT?!**

* * *

 **And now the story.**

* * *

" And yes, I do think it is worth checking out. I'll send HK to do it. " quickly pressing a button and sending HK the commands.

He then quietly stood, holding a hand out to Daphne. " Shall I escort you to Runes? " She took his hand, standing from the chair and placing a kiss on his cheek. " Yes, thank you. " Strazio simply nodded quietly, his mask crawling up and latching onto his face, forming with a small snap as the Nanobots latched onto each-other and his skin. The two of them then left, walking about the halls and holding hands, Naktis following them soundlessly before they eventually arrived at the classroom, Strazio kissing Daphne's hand, the mask parting to allow him to do so before it snapped shut, leaving a blushing Daphne to attend Ancient Runes as he quietly walked to the Third Floor.

Eventually, he reached the door, Opening it find a slightly-scratched HK and a subdued cerberus, music playing from the Droid. **" Well done, HK. "**

 _" Praise acknowledged, Master. Statement: Creature subdued, way is clear for Master to proceed. "_

 **" Acknowledged. Remain here and prevent any from entering. "**

He then wordlessly dropped down the trapdoor, after opening it with the force, landing on his own two feet in front of the Devil's snare, walking forward, phasing through the challenges until he reached the trolls, five left in the large room, as the - obvious - leader steps forward with two clubs, each one spiked with metal and giving a Roar. Strazio simply raised a hand, eyes shining purple behind the mask as he unleashed a torrent of Force Lightning, black bolts shooting from his fingertips and electrocuting the troll to death, leaving behind a blackened and smoking husk, the other trolls quickly dropping their weapons and getting as far away from Strazio as they can, causing him to chuckle in amusement.

 **" ... Simple creatures ... so easily controlled. "**

He then phased through the door, raising an eyebrow at Snape's challenge, wordlessly praising his head of house. Few wizards have common sense, or can do logical deduction. But he was not a Wizard. He wordlessly disappeared,reappearing in front of the mirror in a small explosion of black smoke. Seeing himself, in his adult form, a smiling Daphne next to him, her eyes as purple as his own, lightning crackling at her fingertips as Courascaunt burned behind them, the temple sacked, Imperial warships in the sky above, firing down at the city. The image bringing a smile to Strazio's face.

 **" ... Soon enough ... "**

He then raised his hand, his mirror self copying him as it holds out the stone, smiling before dropping it, the stone reappearing above his outstretched hand, falling into it. The true Strazio giving a grin, pocketing the stone and wordlessly vanishing, reappearing next to HK.

 **" Leave this room, and leave no sign that you were here, keep the Cerberus alive. "**

" Statement: Orders acknowledged, Master. "

Strazio then vanished, reappearing in his personal quarters in the Slytherin common room, setting the stone above a small device, the Stone hovering there. Quietly changing into his more ... formal, robes, in preparation for lunch as he always does. Waiting around in the common room, as the Slytherins slowly flood in, standing on a dais that now takes up the center. Waiting until they are all there, Daphne stepping next to him with a smile.

 **" I expect nothing less than perfect behavior, as usual, during meals. If you plan to pull a prank, keep it to yourself. If you get caught, I will personally hack off your legs and feed them to Naktis. Understood? "**

They all spoke, the second he finished. " Yes, Lord Kallig! "

 **" Good, you know the routine. "**

Taking this as their cue, they fell into a line behind him, three people wide. the Seventh years standing behind his three lieutenants, who were directly behind him and Daphne. Daphne to his right and Naktis to his left. Marching out of the common room in perfect unity, Strazio opening the doors to the Great Hall, and being greeted to the sight of several Aurors, the Potter and Weasley clans, a hideous woman in an even uglier pink cardigan, and at least ten Aurors, all of them pointing their wands at him.

* * *

 **And this is where it ends for Chapter nine, chapter ten is going to be REALLY damn long.**

 **Dark Lord Strazio, out.**


	20. Chapter 10

**Hi there! welcome to Chapter Ten! congratulations if you made it this far. I know, I know, some of you ( maybe most ) are going to be shouting ' WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! YOU SAID THERE WOULD BE A CHAPTER UP SOON! FUCKIN' LIAR! ' And my response to that is**

 **Fuck off**

 **Onto the story!**

 **( For those who want an actual explanation, i've been having to work overtime to make ends meet, have not had the time or energy to do this )**

* * *

Strazio simply chuckled softly behind his mask, holding up a hand to freeze most of the Slytherins from his year and up from drawing their wands.

 **" To what do I owe the ... pleasure, of this wonderful visit? "**

The woman in the pink cardigan seemed visibly shocked at his appearance, before she sneered at him.

" Mr Pot- "

 **" Lord. Slytherin. Adress me properly or i'll simply remove you from my home. "**

Her frown noticeably grew, as a sickeningly sweet smile appeared on her face

" _Lord Slytherin,_ It appears that you have assaulted not only the director of the DMLE, but also the Lord and Lady of a Ancient and Noble household, this is a crime punishable by death. I'm afraid you will have to go with me to the Ministry to your trial. "

Strazio simply laughed, before his laughter died down to a chuckle, most of the Aurors now pale-faced along with Umbridge herself.

 **" Very well, I will come with you and attend your ' trial ' though I must say, you may not find yourself liking the result. "**

He quietly stepped forward despite Daphne's silent protest, allowing himself to be shackled and his magic bound, chuckling inwardly at their idiocy. Thankfully, he did not have to butcher the Umbridge woman for touching him, as Amelia Bones grabbed his arm and side-along Apparated them to the Ministry, the rest of the Aurors appearing soon after.

* * *

 **~ A courtroom, somewhere in the depths of the Ministry ~**

Strazio simply chuckled to himself as he walked down the hallway into the courtroom, watching as not a single Auror dared to make him sit in the - rather - uncomfortable looking chair they had, so he simply chose to stand. He quietly gazed about the room, spotting Madam Marchbanks quickly, smirking under his mask at how easy they were making this for him.

Another scan of the room revealed the Greengrass Lord, along with all of the others, sitting in the stands where they should. The Greengrass family themselves sitting in the visitors stand, aside from Astoria, who was a little too young. He gave them a nod, turning as Madam Marchbanks banged her gavel, quickly spotting Dumbledore and the Minister, along with that Umbridge woman walking into the courtroom and taking their seats in the stands.

Madam Marchbanks spoke first.

" This meeting of the Wizengamot in courtroom C7 regarding the case of one ' Strazio Dupree ' , Accused of the attempted end of the Potter line, assault on a Lord and Lady of a Noble and Ancient house, utilizing the Dark Arts, and Line Fraud is now called into session. "

She looked down quickly at Strazio " Does the prosecuted have a Lawyer to represent him? or a Lord? "

 **" I will represent myself, Madam Marchbank. "**

" Very well, the prosecution may begin their case. "

At this Umbridge quickly stood, clearing her throat and adjusting her wretched cardigan " The accused before us is guilty of all charges set upon him, The Ministry has proof of this which is being brought to this Courtroom as we speak. We also have the physical evidence of one heavily scarred ' Ronald Weasley ' and the Boy Who Lived, Eric Potter. "

Strazio quietly chuckled as he heard her talk **" Is that all? Very well, allow me to present my counter argument. The fact you attempted to accuse me of Line Fraud in itself shows your stupidity, as well as calling this trial into being withought even having all of your evidence compiled. My assault on your precious ' Boy Who Lived ' and the Weasley scion was, and still is, entirely justified, as they physically harmed my Betrothed. It was fully within my right to kill both, yet I did not. I showed my own restraint, something the Ministry is clearly lacking. As for all other charges, I won't even bother dignifying them with a response. "**

He quietly held out an arm, his shackles now on the floor as an Owl landed on it, dropping a package before quickly flying away, down the hallway and out the exit.

 **" Contained within this is all the evidence needed to prove that I am, in fact, innocent of all charges set against me, verified by the Goblins of Gringotts bank. If this is all, I will take my leave. "**

He quietly dropped the package of papers, simply turning and walking down the same hallway, those in the courtroom too shocked or afraid to even consider stopping him.

And thus, the Wizarding World became aware of one fact ... Learned one, vital lesson ... One should not fuck, with Strazio Dupree.

* * *

This will be longer, i'm uploading it now as I am out of time. Expect an update today with the full length


	21. Important

I have realized that I have made a LOT of mistakes, and, having finished my little reading marathon and looking back on my own story, i'd like to correct it. Thus, It is being remade! With less AU's and reviews posted at the end of every two, three chapters instead of the beginning of every one. I will also actually, you know, Update it.


End file.
